


Summer Rain

by FFAMasquerade2005



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Heroine's Journey, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFAMasquerade2005/pseuds/FFAMasquerade2005
Summary: I played along for old times' sake and had said in the loudest voice I could muster that "I was the Great Maid Arianna with her faith full steed and fighting alongside her husband Robin of Locksley and his merry men."





	1. Here's To You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood BBC so don't sue me! However, Arianna is mine. I don't like to usually share, but if you ask nicely I might let you borrow her. This is a work in progress, I originally posted the first chapter in Fanfiction on 4/05/12 and last updated it 7/8/16.

Here's To You

01/17/1208

This will be my first entry into this journal that was given to me by my darling children for Christmas. I am currently the Queen of England and my husband's name is King John, or as the people call him "the phony King of England". I have two darling children whom I love more than anything in this world, a son named Walter and his twin sister Helen. No one knows that my children are not the true children of King John; they are Robin of Locksley's children. I suppose though I should start at the beginning of this tale and let you decided if I did the right thing or if in the end I am a traitor.

My name is Arianna; I was born and raised in Londonderry Ireland with my older brother Sean. I grew to be 5' 9" with typical red hair that us Irish are known for with a temper to go with it; I had my Ma's dark blue eyes, and my Da's freckles, on an average face. Nothing terribly special ever happened to me during my childhood; I went to school got pretty decent grades, loved my parents and gave them plenty of hell at times, as any child does. Growing up I had always begged my Ma and Da to buy me a horse so I could ride around fighting the evil Prince John beside Robin of Locksley, and help free the Good King Richard from the clutches of Duke Leopold of Austria, just like it was told in the ballads. My parents would just laugh in good nature at me and told me I must be content on helping with the daily chores around the house, and that I could free my Ma from the evil clutches of the Kitchen. I graduated from The National University of Ireland, in Galway in 2010. I had a Major in English Lit and a Minor in Music, my parents and brother were very proud of me, and teased that now I could spend my days fighting side by side with Robin's merry men, helping to free King Richard. I played along for old times' sake and had said in the loudest voice I could muster that "I was the Great Maid Arianna with her faith full steed and fighting alongside her husband Robin of Locksley and his merry men." I remember how we laughed, and my Da mentioned that they had forgotten to give me my graduation gift, and that it should be arriving at any moment. I remember the exact moment that HE came up the driveway, a beautiful Gyspy Vanner; I swear that time stopped still for me! I couldn't believe my eyes, I thought it must be a trick that those pesky fairies playing with me mind, but when I looked again he was still coming up the drive, and I knew instantly that his name should be Pooka, for he was mainly black and had a long wild silver mane that was blowing in the wind, and luminescent golden eyes. I don't think I ever stopped thanking my Ma, Da and brother for my gift every time I talked to them in later times.

Pooka and I went riding every day after I got off work, we would ride across the meadows and down to the beach, listening to Hayley Westenra on my I-Pod, and always looking for an adventure. Most days our adventures were exploring the caves down by sea, or riding out to the meadows and watching the wildlife and imagining what it would be like to visit the middle ages, the time of Knights, Kings and Queens who held power, not the kind of Kings and Queens who are just celebrities as they were in my time. Sometimes Pooka and I would stay out entire nights under the stars during the summer and I would dream the night away. But in the morning the fairy tale would end and it would be back to the real world, back to work and a world that was too loud for my taste.

I worked in a local bookstore, which with my appetite for knowledge was a dangerous thing. My boss was a nice enough man who seemed to indulge my need for knowledge a little too much, he was always recommending books to me, example one week he had handed me a book called Robin Hood: The English Outlaw Unmasked, it was just what I didn't need, another book, my poor cottage already had book shelves that were over flowing with books. At the rate I was going at, at the time I would have had to sell furniture to buy more bookshelves. I suppose that is one of the few things I miss from my time is the availability of books, and my I-tunes. As I write this first entry a certain song keeps playing over and over in my head reminding me of how much I miss my Robin, and truly wishing that someday I could see him again. The song was by a famous young woman named Hayley Westenra it was titled Nada SouSou, the only part that I can remember goes like this:

" _In grief and joy I long for you and your smile_  
Hoping you feel the way I do  
If only you could find me from where you are  
I do believe somewhere in time  
I do believe I will see you once again"

Well my candle is burning so low that I can barely see this page, what I would give for some electricity and a light bulb. I will have to continue my story at a later time, until then I must find a hiding spot for you my friend.


	2. Summer Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood BBC, or Merlin (any version of him). I do own Aria so hands off with her.

Summer Sunshine

1/26/1208

I apologize for not writing in this journal sooner. The King had some unexpected visitors come to the castle and celebrations soon followed. My children always enjoy the festivities, just like their mother. They enjoy the music the most they tell me, and can almost always be found at either the bards or bands feet. The music is of course different than what we had playing at home during our parties back home in Ireland. At our parties we had our drinking songs, my favorites was always Drunken Sailor and Spanish Lady, and a mix of more modern music, such as Mean by Taylor Swift, I know her name means nothing to those here, but she was or will be, a famous singer in the future. I used to sing at these summer parties of mine, I was never a professional singer but my friends said I had a pleasant singing voice. There is one particular party that I recall, and looking back on it now it was that night that started everything in motion for my new future.

I had just finished telling several tales of Robin Hood, aka Robin of Locksley and his band of merry men to some of the local children and a few of the adults at the ceili*, when an elderly gentleman approached me and expressed his curiosity as to my enthusiasm for Robin Hood. I will always remember what little Erin; my neighbors' daughter said to the man "Ms. Arianna knows EVERYTHING about Robin Hood! She has a million books about him!" The gentleman had just laughed good naturedly, and needless to say I shooed little Erin away and turned my attention back to the man. I began to explain to him what little Erin had meant, and shared that I did have quite a few books on Robin Hood, but also on that general time period, the middle ages. Just as everyone had his or her own passions, mine was Robin Hood.

The old man introduced himself as Patrick, and that he was just passing through Ireland in search of someone, and had been invited to the party by my neighbor. Patrick asked if I would mind showing him my collection on Robin Hood. I couldn't think of a reason not to show him without being rude, so I took him into my library and let him look around for a few minutes before asking him why he was so interested in my collection, and if he was a historian of some sorts. He started laughing as if I had just told a jest, gasping between breaths that he could be called a historian, but that in this day and age, titles didn't really matter. He wanted to know how long I had been studying the history of the Middle Ages and Robin of Locksley. At the time it seemed like a reasonable question and had replied that I had been studying that particular time period since I was in eighth grade and as for Robin Hood since early high school. It was just something I had been intrigued by for some time and could never seem to be content with just one source on the subject. I also expressed to him my regret at not ever being able to full fill my silly childhood dream; to go back in time and live these events firsthand, and not just read about them. However no one could go back in time, and even if they were able to go back in time that person may re-write history and everything that we know would be different. Yes, I am sure that there are events that everyone wishes they could change, but it is quite possible that these events happened for a reason. That maybe, a lesson was needed to be taught with an event, who knew for sure though.

I can still see Patrick's face when I finished speaking; he looked taken aback by my statement. I remember thinking "Oh no, I've said too much! How can I remedy this situation?" When Patrick smiled and told me that on his journey he had met very few people, like myself, who realized that going back in time (in theory of course) was not as glamorous as the stories made it seem. But that my collection was indeed quite impressive and that someday this knowledge might just come in hand, and before I had a chance to question what he meant by that, he simply thanked me for hosting such a fun party and to never stop believing that someday my dream might come true. I watched him walk through the throng of people at the ceili and did not seem him again until years later, in a different time, and in a different place.

After that party life for me went on without anything-major happening for quite some time. The memories of the ceili started to blend in with the everyday life, and the strange conversation with Patrick faded away till it was nothing but a distant memory stored in the back of my mind. Then one day towards the end of summer something magical happened. I remember that day like it was yesterday. I had gotten up with the rising sun to finish packing everything that I would need for our annual camping trip, the fog had not yet burnt off but you could hear the birds chirping and smell the morning dew on the grass. After eating some breakfast and feeding Pookah I decided it was time to start loading Pookah up and head off. We reached the clearing, which marked our halfway point, around noon; and I had noticed up ahead something that looked like a window into another forest.

I thought that maybe we were closer than I had originally thought, and urged Pookah forward towards the window. As we approached this window the edges seemed to be made from fairy dust, as they were sparkling in the sunlight. I remember laughing at my-self thinking that indeed those pesky little buggers had decided to play a trick on me, and cause my eyes to see something that wasn't even there! However, the more I sat there on Pookah, the more curios I became and decided to live a little and urged him forward through the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more information on this fic please check out my wordpress account, https://ffamasquerade2005.wordpress.com/
> 
> *ceili (kay'lee)- a social gathering where traditional Irish or Scottish music is played. Traditionally a social visit.


	3. Mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood BBC or Merlin (any of his forms)

3/25/1208

I write to you in fear my friend, the Kings right hand man, Mark, who is also a spy for me, has told me that the King suspects me of being unfaithful to him, and has started to question some of my maids and other attendants. This is a very delicate accusation, because whatever the King says is law, if he says I am guilty then I will be beheaded, just as Anne Boleyn was. You my friend, who are reading this, may or may not know the story of Anne Boleyn so I will give you the short version of her story. Anne Boleyn was the second wife of King Henry the VIII. Historians believe that she was born in 1501 and died in 1536. Historically, she was considered an important figure because she influenced the separation of the Church of England and Rome. This event brought the Church of England under the Kings rule. To summarize: the Roman Catholic Church would not grant King Henry a divorce from his Queen Consort Catherine. Henrys decision to marry Anne Boleyn led to his excommunication. Historians believe that the accusations were false, and lacked evidence.

So my friend this is why I am frightened, for as you well know the King's word is law, I have no rights as a women, if I was a man it might be slightly different. If I do not tread carefully my life will be no more, and I will never see Robin again, my one true love. The King has also been paranoid recently and is letting his temper get the better of him; I pity the soul who gets caught in his wrath. I believe his is paranoid because his mother, Queen Elanor of Aquitaine, has been rumored to escape her castle where she was under house arrest. She has been against Johns reign from the start, and she publicly denied and refused to call her son a King. John could not outright kill his own mother during such a crucial time, and therefore put her under house arrest with a salary that one person could barley live on. John's temper might also be due to the fact that during a public outing he fell off his horse, and now his pride is hurt, and instead of admitting that he fell off he blamed it on his groom and had the poor man beheaded.

I tried asking, as to how the King came upon this idea, but Mark could not tell me. I am to be seen and not heard where ever I go, especially in the presence of the King. I am nothing but arm candy, and I know that if I were with Robin, he would treat me as his equal and never abuse me. But until I get to the bottom of this I must be very careful in how I behave and appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always for behind the scenes stuff check out the wordpress account: https://ffamasquerade2005.wordpress.com/


	4. Lost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything/anyone famous!

_"Hammerhead"_ By The Offspring

_I am the one_  
_Camouflage and guns_  
_Risk my life_  
_To keep my people from harm_

_Authority_  
_Vested in me_  
_I sacrifice_  
_With my brothers in arms_

_Through this doorway_  
_What's on the other side_  
_Never knowing_  
_Exactly what I'll find_  
_Locked and loaded_  
_Voices screaming_  
_Let's go!_  
_Come on do it_  
_Here we go!_

_Oh, take a life_  
_Ten others may live_  
_Oh, that's just the way it goes_  
_Oh, shut my eyes_  
_It hammers in my head_  
_Where it'll end_  
_Nobody knows_

_Oh, take a life_  
_Ten others may live_  
_Oh, that's just the way it goes_  
_It's playing over and over in my head_  
_Where it'll end_  
_Nobody knows_

_Stay the course_  
_Reasonable force_  
_I believe_  
_I serve a greater good_

_Smoke and dust_  
_Enemies are crushed_  
_Nothing left_  
_Where a man once stood_

_Through this doorway_  
_What's on the other side_  
_Never knowing_  
_Exactly what I'll find_  
_Locked and loaded_  
_Voices screaming_  
_Let's go!_  
_But I'm just doing what I'm told_

_Oh, take a life_  
_Ten others may live_  
_Oh, that's just the way it goes_  
_Oh, shut my eyes_  
_It hammers in my head_  
_Where it'll end_  
_Nobody knows_

_Oh, take this life_  
_Ten others may live_  
_Oh, that's just the way it goes_  
_It's playing over and over in my head_  
_Where it begins_  
_And where it'll end_  
_Nobody knows_

_Bang, bang, it hammers in my head_  
_Bang, bang, it hammers in my head_  
_Bang, bang, it hammers in my head_  
_In my head, in my head_

_Yeah, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death_  
_I fear no evil for Thou art with me_  
_Locked and loaded_  
_Gonna find my truth_  
_Now I'm busting through_  
_All hell breaks loose_

_And you can all hide behind your desks now_  
_And you can cry, 'teacher come_

_help me!'_  
_Through you all_  
_My aim is true!_  
_My_  
_My aim is true!_  
_My aim is true_

4/1/1208

…After Pookah and I stepped through the window, the forest looked exactly the same! Those pesky fairies had indeed played a trick on me; I just laughed at my foolishness and urged Pookah onwards. The forest had always been a favorite place of mine to explore, the gargantuan trees, and being able to see the animals that you normally would not. I know that it sounds cliché but in the forest there was always a certain peacefulness that I couldn't seem to find anywhere else. After sometime of riding through the colossal forest I finally found what looked like a trail that was well used; I turned Pookah onto the trail, assuming that it would take us into a town where I could ask for directions to the camping grounds where I was to meet my friends.

Pookah and I hadn't been on this trail for very long when I heard men shouting and the sound of their horses' hoofs beating upon the ground from behind us. I gently pulled Pookah to a stop and turned around in the saddle to get a look at these men and maybe see if I could figure out why they were being so noisy. The men were dressed in dark clothing that seemed to be tattered and well torn in some areas, and a few of the men's outfits looked like they could use a good wash, and mending. Their clothing reminded me of what the peasant's wore during the medieval ages, and I pondered for a moment if they could be from some sort of medieval fair, for no one wears those types of clothes anymore in the twenty first century. The majority of the men seemed to be in their late twenties early thirties. Their steeds were what caught my attention, they seemed to be of fine breeding, well groomed and fed; quite out of the ordinary for men who's clothes gave them such a rough appearance. The horses also wore elaborately decorated saddles and bridles that glittered in the afternoon sunlight. My first thought after taking in the appearance of the men and the horses, was that these men were thieves! As the men approached, Pookah and I, they formed a small circle around us and were making comments to each other about how Pookah would make a fine addition to their small collection. Deciding it was better to act quickly and now, rather than later, I spoke to the men "Excuse me gentlemen, could one of you please tell me which direction and how far the next town is?"

"The next town, is quite a ways to travel to on foot, it might take you a day or so to reach." The man directly in front of me spoke, the others around him burst out laughing when he said this, as if it was some big joke.

"Why would I be traveling on foot, when I have my horse?" I asked looking around the group, trying to see if there might be an opening that Pookah and I could run through if things started to get ugly.

"You would be traveling on foot, because we will be taking your horse and any other valuables we see fit! For he is too fine of a horse for you to have; he belongs with our herd of fine steeds!" The man who was in front of me spoke again, I was starting to think he was the leader of this group of ruffian's since every time he spoke the men looked at him, and so far he had been the only one to speak to me. As he spoke he moved his horse towards Pookah and I, Pookah, being the lovely horse that he is, snapped at the man's hand as it reached towards his bridle.

"You arrogant beast, I'll teach you some manners before I'm though with you!" The man shouted at Pookah. I grinned and patted Pookah on the neck while murmuring praise to my wonderful horse.

"Sir, you ought to be more cautious when approaching strange animals, you're likely to get hurt." I replied in a mock serious voice, it was all I could do not to start laughing my head off. These men obviously had little to no experience with spirited horses, and if they thought Pookah was bad, they would be shocked at my behavior should they try the same stunt again or something more rash.

"Lady I command that you dismount and hand your beast of a horse over to me at once!"  _Would this man ever just shut up and leave me alone?_  I thought to myself,  _he is getting on my nerves!_

"Oh? And if I don't what then?" I replied.

"Carson…perhaps it best to leave the lady alone, and continue on before the castle guards catch us" a man to Carson's left spoke up.

"Barney, me think's you doth protest too much, and until I ask for ye's input do not give it so freely!" Carson yelled to Barney. "Wench, I will not tell ye again. Dismount your horse and hand me your valuables and we shall be on our merry way. I have been lenient with you thus far; do not keep trying my patience." He all but growled at me,  _the nerve of him!_  I sighed, so he was going to choose the hard way. _Well, Pookah and I were always ready for some good sport let the games begin then._

"Carson, I'm assuming that's your name. Here are your problems, A. My horse and I don't want to be separated from each other, and B. You have not asked me, you have ordered me. I do not do well with being told to do something. So I suggested that unless you, and your pathetic excuse for men, are looking for trouble you leave us alone. But if you are itching for a fight well, you'll get one. Pookah and I will not come quietly I can assure you that  _sir._ " As I said this, I discretely slid my hand into my saddlebag and withdrew a few small red balls, preparing to throw them at any given moment.

"You dare talk to me that way wench; I shall have what I want  _woman_ , men bring me the horse and do what you want with the  _woman_!" Carson barked to his men.

"Bring it boys, catch me if you can!" I then threw the red balls towards the men as they approached me, as the balls exploded a screen of red smoke drifted up in between us and gave me a head start in the chase. Pookah was used to jumping over logs and making sharp turns while running at full speed, I had competed in cross-country equestrianism* with him for many years and we had always finished in the top three. I guided Pookah around the trees, trying to make it as difficult as possible for the horse thieves to follow or even catch us. I kept my eyes trained upon the path ahead of us, not daring to look behind, too many times had I seen riders look behind them only to turn back around and be knocked off their mounts by a low hanging tree branch. I tried focusing my hearing to behind us to figure out how close the thief's were to us. After a few moments of listening and only catching fragments of what was being said, I estimated that they were only a few minutes behind us, not nearly enough time to hide anywhere. I urged Pookah to into a faster gallop to try and put more distance between us; if this didn't work then I was always ready for a fistfight. I threw a pretty decent punch, for a girl, my brother used to say, he never would admit that I threw a better punch than him though.

I had a thought, if I could get just enough distance between us I could circle back on them, through the trees up ahead, and ride though a gap that would surely be in the group therefore causing confusion and giving us more time.  _"Come on Pookah, we can do this!"_ I silently urged my stallion on. As we neared the tree line where I had planned on circling back we quite literally ran into a group of what appeared to be guards. They had appeared out of nowhere, and I had no time to turn Pookah in another direction or stop him, resulting in the collision of two horses and riders. The guard, who was wearing what looked like an over coat made of black cotton, with a fur cape of some sort, ended up flying off his mount and falling onto the ground, which by the sound he made when he landed, was not very soft. I looked at the guard on the ground and apologized for running into him, using the little time I had before the horse thieves caught up to me to explain why I was in such a hurry. I wasn't able to get two sentences out when the said thief's showed up cursing at me for making them chase me, when they stopped mid sentence because I was talking with the guards.

The man that I had knocked to the ground took one look at the men who had just shown up and shouted to his fellow members "Arrest these thieves at once, along with the woman!...She is most likely in league with them" he added almost as an afterthought.

"What! No, no, no you've got it all wrong sirs, I am not with these thieves, they tried to steal my horse and other items!" I started to explain, when the guard closest to me urged his horse forward and backhanded me. "How dare you speak out of turn women, have you no manners?"

I was in shock; did he really just hit me? Oh man, if this man thought he could get away with that he had another thing coming. "Sir," I hissed at him as I wiped the blood off the corner of my mouth, "if you strike me again, you will no longer have a hand to hit with!" He made a move to strike me again, but he wasn't fast enough as I had pulled his dagger from his saddle and held it to his wrist. The man who had previously been on the ground had gotten up sometime during the scuffle and was now in front of the man who had his wrist up against the dagger.

"Gisborne! I said…arrest those men! I said nothing about harassing the women. Do your duty before I let her use the dagger on you."

"But Sherriff, you said…" Gisborne never did finish his original sentence because the said Sherriff gave him a look that could defiantly have killed, that is if looks could kill. Gisborne just gave a defeated sigh a finished with a "Yes m'lord. Men, you heard him." And with a shout and heal to their mounts side the men were off after the horse bandits.

As the Sherriff's men went to round up the remaining horse thief's he finished brushing himself off and re mounted his horse. Now that all the commotion had died I had a chance to study the man I had knocked off his steed. He was an older man, his gray hair and beard gave that much away, he looked to be late forties early fifties. He wore a black cloak decorated with a fur collar, a black shirt, black riding pants and you guessed it black riding gloves; ' _did this guy have a thing for black or something?'_ I wondered to my-self. His stallion looked to be a Lipizzaner, dark grey in color, maybe 15/15.5 hands, a peppered mane and tail with dark brown eyes. "I apologize for my men's behavior earlier lady…"

"Arianna O'Conner." I stated

"…Lady O'Conner, I assure you it won't happen again" The Sherriff replied.

"I would hope not, for your men's sake Sherriff. I may be a women but I know how to yield a dagger fairly well, as you saw, and I will not back down when provoked." I told him in a no nonsense tone (oh the trouble my tongue would get me into in later times). He just looked slightly annoyed that I was still talking to him, and not in the least bit concerned, which looking back on it now should have been my first warning to be wary of this man.

"Lady, does it look like I need reminding of what you can do to my men? A clue no!" he replied in a disgusted tone of voice. ' _Fine, I won't warn you next time. Let's see if he will at least tell me where I am, and maybe how I can get to the area where I am to meet my friends.'_  I remember thinking to my-self.

"Excuse me Sherriff, while we are waiting on your men, could you tell me where we are? I seem to have taken a wrong turn a ways back and am unsure what direction I need to go from here to get to Messaline*." The Sherriff looked at me like I had grown a second head when I asked him about getting to Messaline!

"Lady, I know not of anyplace called Messaline, however you are currently in Sherwood Forest, and I suggest you accompany my men and I back to the castle where we can finish sorting this mess out, and to better protect you from the clutches of the notorious thief Robin Hood."

' _Robin Hood? Now I've heard it all! Sherwood Forest, Wench, horse thieves, Robin Hood, Castles! What next Prince John and Maid Marian? I think these people are taking the whole medieval time re-enactment way too far'._  "Sherriff, you can drop the act. I am glad that you are enjoying this re-enactment of medieval times, but I just want to know how to get to Messaline. Plus everyone who has ever studied history knows that while a 'Robin' did exist in the thirteenth possibly fourteenth century. The Robin Hood you seem to be speaking of was a made up character who appeared as early as the fifteenth century in a four line rhyme" I stated.

"Lady I think you hit your head at some point on your journey for I tell you there is no place called Messaline. This 'Robin Hood' that I speak of does exist and has been a thorn in my side for years. What does a woman know of history, which is something only men can understand?" As he finished scolding me, Gisborne, and the rest of his men trotted back up the path towards us with the thieves in tow. Neither party looked happy to be in their current position.

"Ahh, Gisborne, it seems you can do something right for once! Now that you are back we shall head back to the castle and finish sorting out this mess that we seem to have found ourselves in. If we are lucky these men might reveal where that pesky Robin Hood is either hiding, or will strike next. If there is one thing I hate more than women who prattle on thinking they are superior to men, it's Robin Hood. By the way, Gisborne, I am making it your responsibility to make sure our new friend Lady Arianna stays with our group in addition to the men you caught. If any of them escape I will make sure to report it to Prince John and emphasize that it was your fault!" The Sherriff then turned his horse around and started riding back towards the castle, I assumed. Before I could recover from being insulted, Gisborne had produced some rope and had bound my hands, and was slipping a lead rope over Pookah's neck.

"Bastard, this isn't fair! I didn't do anything; I thought we established that I wasn't with these bandits. I'm neither a friend nor enemy. I'm Switzerland." I shouted at the Sherriff. I got no reply from the Sherriff, just a threat from Gisborne, that if I couldn't 'hold my tongue' he would gladly gag me. I admit that, that shut me up pretty quickly. I had no desire to be gagged like some lowly prisoner. ' _Gag me? Ohhh just you wait until I get my hands free. I'm going to enjoy beating the crap out of you all too much!'_ I seethed to myself.

We started to follow the Sherriff up the path, us captives being silent, weather from shame or anger, with only the soldiers talking to each other occasionally. After riding for what seemed like hours we abruptly stopped. Before I could ask why we stopped riding, the forest went silent, and I heard from up above in the trees a man yell "Sherriff, how nice of you to stop for us! Now if you will be so kind as to unload the gold that you have stolen from my people, and let the lady go, my men and I will let you pass unharmed."

"Robin Hood! I've been expecting you, guards, kill him, and bring me his head!" The Sherriff yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always check out my wordpress account for more information on everything! https://ffamasquerade2005.wordpress.com/


	5. Stumbled Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything/anyone, with the exception of Aria!

"Dear Sherriff, you seem to not understand that in order to get my head you would first have to capture me, and as seeing as I'm still standing here I'd say you weren't able to capture me!" Robin ended his statement with his hands on his hips and a smirk.

'Oh boy, someone isn't cocky at all…I hope he's not all talk at this moment, I would really hate to have to go back to the castle with someone's head in a saddle bag, yuck!' I thought to my self.

The Sherriff's men, including Gisborne, and Robin's men began fighting each other with quite a passion, swords, axes, fists, bows and arrows…you name it they were using it on each other, I was enthralled! This was way different than what I had seen in the movies, the hostility between the two parties was extreme, it seemed so real. These guys were awesome actors, I almost could believe that they really hated each other and wanted to cause harm to each other (at this point I still believed that this was L.A.R.P, Live Action Role Playing, or a re-enactment of some sorts). With all the men fighting this left Pookah and I forgotten in the midst, as Gisborne had cut the rope that was tied to his saddle horn and simply let go of Pookahs lead rope. All too soon the fighting came too close to Pookah and I. One of the Sherriff's men had one of Robin's men backing up against us. The poor man had no-where to go, so I decided he could use a little help, if nothing else to keep the fighting away from me since my hands were still bound.

"Pookah, get the solider, get 'em boy!" Pookah, being the good horse that he was, bit the soldier's hand that was closest to his mouth. The soldier was not happy, and redirected his attention to us. I hadn't quite thought of everything trough and cursed myself for not having free hands to grab a weapon with. Luckily the man that I just saved returned the favor by knocking the solider over the head with the handle of a short sword.

"Thanks" I said to him, "now you wouldn't mind cutting my bounds would you?"

"There ya go lass, now if you'll excuse me…" and with that my hands were free and he was off fighting the other soldiers. With my hands free I was able to grab Pookah's reins and get a quick look at was going on, there were men who looked to be bleeding pretty badly, and others who looked to be unconscious.  _'Toto, I don't think were in Kansas anymore"_  I thought. These men weren't acting this was real! These men truly hated each other and they were after each other's blood! Well I wasn't going to just sit here and let the Sherriff possibly beat Robin and his men, I could help fight or at least provided a distraction long enough for Robin's gang to gain the upper hand. All I needed was a weapon, preferably a sword, but anything at this point would work I figured. I remembered the man who lay in a heap on the ground next to Pookah and I, he wouldn't need his sword anytime soon it appeared. I quickly dismounted and grabbed the sword and re-mounted; now we were ready to kick some Sheriff ass.

I wasn't picky about which solider I fought, I just picked the nearest on to me and urged Pookah forward towards the man.

"Oy, you there, up here!" I yelled at him as I brought my sword down upon him. He blocked my attack halfway, and tried to unseat me by pushing up and to the side with his sword while it was against mine. Pookah wasn't too happy with the man for raising his sword at me and promptly bit him, hard.

"Damn it! You bloody animal, you'll pay for that." The soldier shouted at him. He balled his fist up and was about to hit Pookah when I turned his head to the side so that his rear end would swing out knocking the soldier off balance and causing him to fall to the ground. I then gave the command for Pookah to rear up and paw the air with his hoofs for a few moments right in front of the soldier. Needless to say the man ran away, and if he had had a tail it would have been tucked under him. I was feeling pretty confident of myself at that moment in time.  _'One down…ten to go…not a problem since there seems to be six total of Robin's gang, and now Pookah and me.'_

The fighting was extreme, I don't know how long we were fighting each other before the sheriff called his men to retreat back to the castle. As he was riding away, like a coward, he shouted to Robin "You haven't seen the last of me  _Hood_ , I will have your head on a silver platter!"

"He's always saying that Robin, shouldn't you be a little bit concerned?" a man next to Robin said. This man, who was slightly shorter than Robin and had blonde shoulder length hair, with a blonde beard to match and dark green eyes, had a good point in my opinion, because Robin didn't look the least bit concerned, just the opposite in fact.

"Much, my friend, do not worry about the sheriff's empty threats. He hasn't caught me yet, and if he does I'll run him through with my sword or I'll shoot him with my bow. Now quit worrying about that, and let us find out who our friend is" He finished motioning towards me.

All eyes were suddenly on me, and not all of the gazes seemed friendly. As I stalled in what to say I looked around me to get a better look at Robins gang. I already knew who Robin and Much were, now I needed to figure out who the rest of the gang was, I really wanted to meet Marian, but I didn't see her among the men. Each man wore similar type of clothing, very earthy tones, mainly different shades of green and browns; however, one of the men wore color's that honestly reminded me of baby poop (not attractive colors). I recognized the young man in the baby poop colors (I would have to figure out a different way of describing him, I couldn't very well go around calling him 'the guy in the baby poop color clothes') as the man who cut my bonds during the battle. The more I thought about it, the more he reminded me of Will in the BBC series of Robin Hood. So if he was Will, then that left, Djaq, Alan, Little John, Kate, Marian and Friar Tuck for the Outlaws. The Sheriffs men, and the people at the castle/ court were a different story all together. I was trying to rack my brain for what each person had looked like in the series so I might be able to figure out who was who, when Robin spoke directly to me.

"Lady, I thank you for your help in this battle against the sheriff, but with times being as they are we have to be careful. What is your name, and where are you from?" he asked me.

"You can drop the 'Lady' title, I'm just an average person no titles, nothing special. My name is…" I didn't finish my sentence because someone had snuck up behind Pookah and startled him, causing him to rear up and nearly unseat me.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, grabbing onto his mane in order to keep my seat. "Pookah, easy boy, shhh, settle down boy…" But Pookah wasn't listening and I was going to get thrown any second if I didn't do something. The outlaws took a few steps back to make sure they were well out of the way of flying hooves. I quickly swung out of the saddle and grabbed Pookahs halter and managed to pull his head down to bring his body down. "Whoa boy! Steady, steady now…" After what seemed like a lifetime I finally got him steady and to relax. Now that I had my horse under control I looked around ready to lay into who ever had run up behind him. Whom I saw I wasn't sure if it was a man or a woman, it took my brain a few seconds to realize this must be Djaq! Short, petit, dark skin, dark hair, this person defiantly had the look of a foreigner to them. Seeing as 'Jaq' was the only one in the series to look and be a 'foreigner' who else could it be?

"Don't ever run up behind a horse like that! He could have easily kicked you in the head either killing you, Djaq, or in the best case knocking you unconscious. I would think that if you've been with Robin long enough you would know how to act around horses…Oy vey! Any who, as I was saying before, my name is Arianna O'Conner" I wasn't about to say where I was from; I already learned my lesson there with Gisborne and the Sheriff.

"Lady Arianna, I apologize for Djaq's behavior" Robin said as he started walking towards me "but how did you know that was Djaq?" he finished as he was right in front of me. He could be intimidating when he was up close like this, with his blue grey eyes starting at me, almost like he could see into me…and he was tall, taller than I originally thought him to be, with his mousey brown hair and beard…

"I'll repeat the question for you Lady Arianna, how did you know that was Djaq?" He emphasized the know…

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Robin. Look all I want to know is how to get back to where I came from. I'm no threat I promise you that, you just have to believe me" I started to back away from him, and indiscreetly moved my left hand up to Pookah's mane, being ready to jump up into the saddle and ride away if need be. I was getting nervous if he chose to he could turn me into the sheriff, so much for the hospitality that he was supposed to be famous for.

Robin frowned at my answer, not what he wanted to hear. "Lady if you are working for the sheriff we will gladly return you to him..."

"Robin, I don't think she works for the Sheriff, Gisborne had her hands bound and a lead rope around her horse when the fight broke out." Will interrupted Robin.

"Will if that was true then how dose she know who Djaq is?" Robin argued.

"Umm Robin..." Much started to interrupt Robin.

"Much, not now!" Robin said turning to his partner. Just as Robin turned back to Will to continue his argument, there was a shout from where Arianna had been and then a cloud of dust as the horse and rider flew by them. "Damn it, she IS working for the sheriff, why else would she flee?" he said as he ran to the nearest horse and mounted it. "Well come on don't just stand there, we must get her back here. Will and Much you come with me Djaq and John you stay here in case she comes back. If she does come back restrain her and don't let her go until I have a chance to get the facts from her".

I looked back, my heart pounding in my chest Robin was faster on his feet than I gave him credit for. I hadn't thought that he would catch up to me so quickly, I had no idea where I was running to or what I would do once I lost Robin. This was not how my trip was supposed to have turned out! It was supposed to have been a fun relaxing time with my friends, and even if I going back in time or to another plane was part of the plan, it wasn't supposed to end up with me being chased by the one whom I had admired as a literary figure all my life. He was supposed to be charming, witty, and be known for his great hospitality.

"Lady Arianna, stop! I want to know the facts about how you knew Djaq and who you are spying for!" Robin shouted from behind me. He was getting much to close for my liking. I turned back around in my saddle to face forward and was suddenly thrown from my saddle, hitting my head on something hard when I landed on the ground. I couldn't move and I couldn't get enough air to my lungs it seemed. As I lay there unable to move I heard voices, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Then the last thing I saw before my world went black was Robin's concerned face leaning over me, saying something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to leave you with something that a author wrote in his book, I thought it made a lot of sense and I am finding that this is very true for my story.
> 
> "The next problem was larger. One of the greatest pitfalls for writers of historical fiction is to establish how much truth-and how much fiction- is contained in their sources, which should (but may not always) show scrupulous respect for the facts"-Antoni Garrido: The Corpse Reader


	6. Bird Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone/anything Robin Hood BBC or Merlin (any shape or form). I own Aria, and Pooka, that's it...

Chapter 6

"Damn that woman!" He cursed to himself. She had pulled a fast one on him racing away on her horse as he was arguing with Will about if this woman, Arianna, was trustworthy or not. Her running away made it appear all to clear to him that she was indeed a spy, but the question now was who was she spying for? Was it The Sheriff, prince John, or someone else entirely? He knew he had to find out and fast, before she could return to her employers and report back what ever information she had gathered, and another question plagued his mind, how long had she been spying on them? He was usually pretty good about noticing people and things out of the ordinary, it was something he had picked up while fighting for King Richard in the holy land, and had saved his life many times. But he couldn't remember ever seeing Arianna before, at least here in England; maybe he had seen her while on his travels? Whatever the case may be he wouldn't find his answers simply by chasing her, he had to catch her and question her.

Robin shook himself from his musings and noticed that he was gaining on Arianna, and took in the look of sheer terror on her face when she turned around in her saddle to see how far behind he was from her. She was a good rider, he had to admit that, almost as good as him. They were both urging their steeds over fallen trees, and around bends, but Robin had the advantage, he knew this forest like the back of his hand. He was therefor able to steer Arianna, more or less, the direction he wanted her to go. The problem with the forest though is that things can change in a second and unless you are playing attention you won't notice that change until it is to late.

Robin watched in horror as Arianna was thrown from her saddle by a low tree branch. She flew through the air and landed on her back hitting her head on some of the rocks that littered the forest floor in this area. As Robin slowed his horse down as he neared her he noticed a pool of blood forming around her head, and that she seemed to be gasping for air. Robin hoped she hadn't broken any bones, just had the wind knocked out of her.

Dismounting he approached the still figure that was just lying there on the ground struggling to breathe, "Arianna, can you hear me?" he asked, bending over her. He took quick survey of her form, he didn't see any bones sticking out, and nothing looked to be broken. He noticed the sheer look of terror in her eyes, and immediately felt guilty, he hadn't meant to scare her, and he had just wanted answers.

"Arianna, don't be frightened, no one is going to hurt you. Can you tell me if anything feels broken?" he asked. She didn't respond. 'Not a good sign' he thought. He went to lift her off the ground but as he leaned over her she flinched as if he was going to strike her. "Arianna, don't be afraid, no one is going to hurt you. Just hang in there and we will get you to a healer soon." He noticed that Arianna's eyes were closed now, but her breathing was still labored, she had slipped into the world of unconsciousness. He tore a strip of cloth from his tunic and wrapped it around her head, as a make shift bandage, it would have to do until he could get her to a healer.

Just as he had mounted his horse with the woman in his arms, his comrades, Will and Much rode up behind him. They took one look at Robin and the limp form of Arianna and immediately concern was etched in their faces.

"Master, is she..." Much asked, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"No. But she hit the branch pretty hard and then hit her head on the rocks. I don't know if anything is broken, but her head is bleeding pretty badly, I must get her to a healer. I'll take her to Marian’s; you two fetch that beast of hers and bring it to the camp. Tell the others I will be back once she's been taken care of,” Robin said to them.

"Robin, please be careful, with todays events so far who knows what else might happen. We cannot afford any casualties, you know that, we are to few in numbers as is against the enemy" Will said.

"I understand your concern Will, but if I don't get her to Marian's soon she may die and then we won't know who we are up against. I'll be careful, now go and get her horse before it gets into trouble, in turn getting us into more trouble" Robin replied, as he urged his mount towards Marian's house.

Marian was out in her garden working on her embroidery, as rather dull and useless thing in her opinion but it did make her father happy. She sighed wishing that she could be out riding or practicing her archery; she wasn't your normal highborn lady who liked to sit at home and be content with idle gossip while sipping on tea. She was happy spending her days pouring over her fathers accounting books, or out riding in the forest with Robin and his men.

Since Marian's mother had died while she was still a young girl, her father had raised her to the best of his knowledge, never being able to quite say "no" to his little girl. So when she had shown an interest in mathematics, politics, and archery he indulged her. Only when she became of age to start courting did he start to wonder if he should have sent her away to a school for young ladies. She was far smarter than most of the village boys, and she did have her love for adventure, something that most of the village girls found repulsive. The only boy who had not cared that she was just as fast and just as smart as him was Robin. They had spent their childhood together, spending as much time with each other as possible. He had taught her how to shoot a bow and arrow, and she in turn helped him with mathematics. All the villagers would give each other knowing glances when the two of them were out with each other looks that neither Robin nor Marian understood until they were older.

Marian sat there recalling one of her favorite memories with Robin; it seemed just like yesterday that it had happened.

_"Marian, come out and play with me,” Shouted a young Robin, from beneath a young Marian's window._

" _I can't, not today, I told you!" Marian exclaimed while walking over to the window_

_"Child, hold still! Your father will be here any minute, with the new baroness!" exclaimed the maid in frustration. Honestly this child couldn't hold still for more than three seconds._

" _You look like a girl!" young Robin said in disbelief as young Marian appeared in the window._

" _That's what I am, you half-wit!" Marian replied_

" _Yeha, but today you look it!" Robin threw back at Marian._

" _Boy or girl I can still whip you!" She said as she turned around and ran down the stairs to chase after Robin._ Marian laughed out loud as she remembered that she had indeed 'whipped' poor Robin. She had thrown him the mud and he had been covered head to toe with only his eyes showing, and she had ruined the brand new dress that was made for her to wear so she would look like a little lady for her father new wife.

" _Papa! Your back, I'm so glad you've returned, I've missed you dearly." Marian had shouted as she ran towards her father. Her father, bless his heart, didn't seem to care that she was covered in mud, leaves and twigs, just as he had left her._

" _Marian! I had hoped to present a little lady, but look at you exactly the way I left you. What happened?" He asked her_

" _Robin challenged me, he said that because I was dressed like a girl I couldn't whip him. So I slaughtered him!" She replied._

_Robin came up the drive dragging his feet and looking ashamed and miserable, but she saw the mirth in her father's eyes, and the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth.*_

Marian was broken from her train of thought when she thought she heard Robins whistle. Since they could not be seen with each other they had come up with the idea that he would whistle like that of their native Robin Red Brest, and she a Blue Tit*, when Robin was near her house, or near her and needed to speak with her. They had come up with this idea shortly after Robin had come back from the holy land only to be labeled as an outlaw and therefore unable to meet his love in plain sight.

She paused, not sure if she heard the call correctly, but there it was again. She looked around her to make sure no one was around and headed off in the direction of the woods that were behind her house. As she neared the woods she let out the call of the Blue Tit again and waited for the reply of the Robin. What seemed like minutes passed and then she heard someone approaching from up ahead just beyond a small cluster of ash trees. She held her breath, it was only her love Robin approaching. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him, oh how she had missed him. He returned her embrace but only slightly, and that concerned her.

"Robin, what is it, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Marian I need to ask you a favor, there is a young woman that I have with me, she is badly injured and needs a healer. With me being the outlaw I am I can't exactly walk into town and take her to the healer. I need her to stay someplace safe, and away from prying eyes, I couldn't think of a better place than here. Can you take her in, until she is healed? I will take her back to camp after she is healed, but her wounds concern me and I don't want to risk her dying of complications because I wasn't able to get her the proper care." He explained rather hurriedly.

"Robin! This is a big risk; you do know that Gisborne has been visiting me almost daily? What if he see's her, what am I to say to him?" She countered

"Tell him you found her like this on the side of the road to the village. It's believable, in more ways than one. Please Marian, I can't keep her in the camp, not yet. I'll reimburse you for the healer, I promise!" He begged her, giving her his best sad face.

"Alright fine. But you'll owe me big time. Now we just need to figure out how to get the two of you inside the house with out being seen, or recognized."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Quote from Ever after, I thought it fit perfectly with this version of Robin and Marian.  
> 2\. Blue Tit is a bird that is found in England. I did my homework on this one and thought that it would be a fitting bird for Marian. They do reside in the woods, preferring to nest in holes in the oaks, or mixed woodlands. I got the information via googling Blue Tit and clicked on the wikipedia link


	7. Lodi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Robin Hood BBC, or Merlin (all shapes and forms) I only own Aria and Pooka!

** Caught **

Why the hell did my head hurt so badly? It felt like Pookah used it for kicking practice. I opened my eyes, but quickly shut them again as bright light hit them and blinded me for a moment. I slowly opened them again and took in my surroundings; I was in a small bedroom that was sparsely furnished, a small table and chair in the far left corner of the room by the window, a wooden wardrobe closet on the other side of the room. The bed I was in didn’t seem to be too ornate as I looked at the four posters from my position.

As my head began to stop pounding I decided to further check out my surroundings. I sat up and pulled the covers off of me and swung my feet over the edge and onto the floor. In doing so I noticed that I was no longer in my own clothes, which meant someone had changed me. I walked over to the window to see if I could maybe get a better idea as to where I was, sadly no such luck. Everything looked the same around this part of England, the farms, the houses, and the forest. ‘Forest!’ my mind replaying the last events that had happened to me.

I had been in a hand-to-hand combat with Guy of Gisborne and the Sheriff of Nottingham, along side Robin of Locksley and his men. We had been won the scuffle but instead of being offered warm welcome and sincere thanks, I was met with suspicion and chased down like a criminal. Robin, who had always been portrayed as someone who was understanding and gave people chances, had been the one to raise the alarm and set of the chase. I remember being able to outride him for a while and then flying out of my saddle and slamming into the ground on top of rocks. I remember struggling to breath, and Robin bending over me, seeing his mouth move but not being able to hear any sounds, then everything went black.

Why had he chased me, hadn’t I proved my self to be on their side when I helped them fight the Sheriff and Guy? I had given them no reason to think I was their enemy; I just couldn’t wrap my head around that thought. As I stood there trying to process everything I came back to reality, I still didn’t know where I was or where my clothes were. I couldn’t exactly ride out of here in a nightgown, my clothes had to be somewhere near by. I went over to the closet and pulled open the doors, big mistake, that movement set wave of pain up and down my sides, enough to bring me to my knees. Before I could catch my breath I heard voices downstairs shouting at each other and getting closer to the room I was in, I decided I needed to hide, and quickly.

“Marian, it’s my job as the sheriffs deputy to make sure everyone is kept safe, especially you! There is a murderer on the loose and I am checking the surrounding area’s for signs of her.”

            “Gisborne, this is not necessary! No one has been out here expect you in the past few days. If there was someone who seemed out of character I would have alerted you, so you can just move on.”

‘Shit! Guy’s here, and I’m in Marians house? This is not good. If Guy finds me, I’m dead.’ I thought to me self as I tried to move a little more quickly into my hiding spot as Marian and Guys voices crept closer to the room I was in.

“Gisborne! Do not tell me that you plan on entering my private chambers? That is highly inappropriate and unnecessary…”

            “Marian, I will do what I want when I want, I do not have to explain my self to you! Your father shouldn’t have raised you so much like a son, you must learn to curb your tongue in a mans presence. I have had men jailed for less before keep that in mind. If it had been anyone else Marian, I would not have been so linnet. Now move aside and allow me access to your room”.

I heard Gisborne open the door and walk into the room, he paused briefly and then walked over to the wooden wardrobe closet and opened the doors and start moving things around in there, he slammed the door apparently frustrated that he didn’t find me hiding in there. He came towards the bed, and I held my breath thinking ‘Please don’t look under the bed, please don’t look under the bed’. Then he knelt down and looked under the bed, thankfully he only glanced under the bed and did not take the time to look fully under the bed; if he had he would have seen that the bed had planks underneath it with just enough room for me to fit there.

Guy got up and I heard him brush off his hands on his pants, and as he walked away towards the door I heard him say to Marian “Well it appears no one is in the house, however I will be back in a few days and if I find the murderer, both you and she will hang. Then who will take care of your father? Think carefully Marian, now would be the time to say something if you know anything.”

‘Gee what a nice guy. Not even going to give her the benefit of the doubt that me, the so called murderer, might simply be hiding on her property and she had nothing to do with it. He’s trying to guilt trip her as well, “Who will take care of your father?” No wonder he never got the girl. I decided that as soon as they left the room I would come out from my hiding spot and resume my search for my clothes and get the heck out of dodge.

I decided that since my clothes were nowhere to be found I would just have to borrow something of Marian’s, by the looks of it she had enough to spare, I would take just enough to last me a few days and then if I ever came around again I would give them back to her. I decided on two plain dresses and some crude looking pants, some shirts and shoes. I had become so caught up in trying to find clothes that I didn’t hear anyone come up the stairs or into the room, until a voice from behind me spoke. 

“You’re lucky it wasn’t Guy who came back up the stairs”. I jumped at least several feet in the air and swore under my breath, I turned around and was face to face with Marian. She was beautiful, no wonder Robin fell in love with her. She was on the tall side for people back then, maybe around 5’5” with dark chocolate colored wavy hair framing her slightly square like face, with dark blue eyes peering out at you.

            “Marian, the least you could do was make a little noise! It’s rude to sneak up on people and scare them like that” I replied.

“Not as rude as stealing someone’s clothes after they’ve helped heal you” she answered with a smirk and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Touché. Now are you just going to stand there or are you going to tell me where MY clothes are so I can leave?” I replied to her remark. 

“You are in no shape to leave this house, let alone ride off to where ever it is you are in such a hurry to get to. Your wounds are still healing, and by the looks of it, you’ve ripped a few stiches out. Now sit down before you further hurt your self while I go and grab the needle and thread” Marian commanded as she pushed me back on to the bed. This was not a suggestion, it was an order, and it seemed that Marian wasn’t used to not being obeyed, so I had to acquiesce to her request to avoid the wrath I cold see lurking underneath those blue eyes of hers.

~/~ 

It took Marian only a few minuets to fetch what she needed, and in those few minuets I took the time to assess what wounds I had. I knew I had a head wound, as if the pounding headache hadn’t been enough of a give away. I pulled up the gown and saw that indeed I had torn a few of the stitches that held together a nasty looking wound on my side, I didn’t remember getting cut though. I shrugged it off as simply being too focused on other things during the fight. My ribs were wrapped with cloth of some sort, and I figured I must have busted a few during the fall from Pookah. As I lowered my gown back down, Marian came back with her supplies, a needle, some thread, a candle and some matches. 

            “…and we’re done” Marian stated as she tied a knot in the last of the stitches and cut the excess off. “Please be more careful this time, these won’t heal if you keep opening them up.” She added.

            “Well I wouldn’t have ripped the sutures if Gisborne hadn’t come snooping around. In fact I wouldn’t even be in this mess if freakin’ Robin hadn’t treated me like a common criminal!” I shot back at her as I lowered my gown back down.

I sighed, running my hand down my face, that anger wasn’t directed at her specifically, she just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you like that, I’m just a little frustrated right now is all. You also wouldn’t happen to know where my clothes are would you? I feel out of my element in this night gown.” I said, trying to apologize.

            “This isn’t the first time someone has snapped at me because they are in pain.” Marian just smirked at me while she stood up and walked towards her closet. She opened the doors and to my surprise opened a hidden compartment in the back to revel my clothes.

“I’ll leave you to get dressed and then you can come down stairs and I’ll get you something to eat” and with that she tossed me my clothes and left.

~//~

            Robin was about ready to throw in the towel with this beast that was disguised as a horse! Arianna’s mount had given everyone nothing but trouble since they brought him to the camp. So far he had broken out of the corral five times, let loose the other steeds three times, eaten a good portion of the apples that had been left on the table. Anyone who tried to touch him had their life threatened, that beast would charge people, kick at them and bite them, he was about to just let the horse run away and be done with it, but figured if he did that he would loose the one bargaining chip he had with Arianna, should he need it.

After the beast tried to kill him, again, this morning, he decided it was time to pay a visit to Marian’s house and see how Arianna was healing. If he was lucky she would be well enough to answer the questions he had for her, perhaps starting with her beast, he thought as he rubbed a sore spot where the horse had bite him earlier this morning. He just didn’t get it, animals and him usually got along just fine, and in fact he was the one who had gained his current mounts trust when no one else could. His horse had been on its way to the slaughter house because no one could tame it, until he came along.

            As Robin came thru the clearing in front of Marian’s house he did a quick sweep of the area with his eyes, looking for anything that might seem out of the ordinary. Seeing nothing he continued towards her door, pulling his cloak over his head to help hide his face. When he reached the front door it was open, much to his relief; he didn’t feel like climbing up to her window today if he could help it. He was just about to go into the house when he heard Marian’s voice coming from the barn, behind the house.

            “Be mindful of your stitches! I swear you’re worse than someone else I know. You were supposed to be resting so your body can heal, it’s only been four days since you regained consciousness and you’re out here in the barn grooming the horses and mucking stalls.” He could hear the frustration in Marian’s tone, the same tone she had used with him several times in the past. He figured she had to be talking to Arianna, as it was only a week ago that he had brought her here.

            As Robin entered the barn he saw Marian with her back turned towards him with one hand on her hip and the other gesturing wildly at Arianna, who was indeed in the stall with one of the horses, a hoof pick in one hand while the other was holding the horses hoof. Neither of the women seemed to pick up on his presence, so he used this time to observe Arianna. Her color had much improved, and she didn’t seem to have any trouble with moving around, although he did notice her wince when the horse nuzzled her side. She almost looked as if she had never taken a spill of her horse or been in a fight with the Sheriff, she seemed to recover quickly.

            Robin snuck up behind Marian and put his hands over her eyes kissed her cheek. Marian let out a small shriek of surprise and whipped around, her anger melting away into annoyance when she saw who it was.

“Robin! How many times must I tell you to not do that? One of these day’s that trick of yours is going to cause you to become injured” She swatted at him in mock anger.

            “Aww but Marian, my love, you wound me with your words, how can you be so cruel to the man you love?” He asked with mock sadness.

Ignoring his jibe Marian turned back towards Arianna, and motioned for her to come over to her and Robin. Arianna complied, keeping the hoof pick in her hand just in case. When she was but a few feet from the two lovers she stopped and spoke to Robin, her eyes never leaving him.

“Arianna, I believe you have met Robin before?” Marian asked a little timidly as she noticed the anger in her eyes.

            “We have” Arianna spat with venom, “in fact, he’s the reason I’m staying with you, and the reason Gisborne won’t leave you alone. Now if you’ll excuse me, as Marian pointed out earlier, I should go and rest.”

            As she started to walk past Robin he grabbed ahold of her arm “You owe me some answers, and I don’t plan on leaving until I get them” He said.

“I owe you nothing! Remember you’re the one who chased ME down, not the other way around. I helped you fight the Sheriff’s men, and how am I repaid? Chased down like some common criminal, all because I knew DJaq’s name. You of all people should know what it’s like to be found guilty before all the facts have been presented.” Arianna pointed out.

The tension became so thick over this one statement that you could cut it with a knife. Marian just started at Robin, shock written all over her face.

        “Is this true Robin?” Marian asked him.

“Yes, but let me just explain my side of it first Marian. It’s not what it seems” Robin said, trying to defend himself, and before either of the women could object he explained his side of the story. How he and his men came upon Guy and the Sheriff on their way to collect riches to give to the poor, and they had seen Arianna in the company of the Sheriff and Guy. They hadn’t planned on a rescue mission, but Robin wasn’t going to leave her behind, so after the fight broke out he had tried to get to Arianna, but kept getting blocked by the Sheriff’s men. When he finally did have a clear path towards her, she was already fighting along side his merry men and seemed to be holding her own just fine. When the fight was over DJaq had come up behind Arianna and her horse causing the beast to become spooked. When Robin had questioned how she, Arianna, knew who Jaq was she had taken off on her horse and the chase had begun. Arianna had been knocked from her saddle and had been taken to Marian’s house to be treated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a song from my all time FAVORITE Bollywood movie, Veer Zarra! I have a link to the song in my wordpress account, so be sure to check it out!
> 
> A random article on how tall men were back in the middle ages, the time period of Robin Hood legend/ BBC show. https://researchnews.osu.edu/archive/medimen.htm
> 
> I am still looking for a beta reader for this story, please let me know if you are interested. I am alway open to ideas, suggestions... you can pm me here or feel free to leave a review. I do have to admit, that I have had new idea on how I wanted to write Summer Rain, but instead of taking it all down and then reposting I am making my self finish the story the way I started out and then maybe go back and re-write it the new way I was thinking...Does anyone else get that itch to just take it all down after awhile and re do everything?


	8. Array of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood BBC or Merlin (any shape or form)....

Marian looked between Arianna and Robin taking in everything Robin had said. Marian did not get the feeling that this women was someone dangerous or untrustworthy, but something was still missing from the story, and she felt her self agreeing with Robin on getting some answers.

            “Why don’t we all go inside and talk about this, **like civilized people** , and then figure out where we are going to go from there?” Marian said glaring at Robin emphasizing the civilized part.

“Look, I only have two things to say on this matter. One being we should go somewhere where no one will over hear us, and two, you wouldn’t believe my story even if I agreed to tell it to you” Arianna said, shrugging off Robin’s grip on her arm.

            “I know of a spot not far from here that is safe where we wont be overheard. I want your word that if we go there that you wont away from me, again. Marian you know the spot, down by the river where we’ve had picnics away from prying eyes.

You can ride with me since your sutures are still healing, and that way you can’t run away” Robin replied.

‘ _Oh how noble of him to offer._ What makes him think I’d ever ride with him?” Arianna thought to her self.

~/~

A short while later they arrived to the spot Robin had suggested. If Arianna hadn’t been mad that she had been made to ride with Robin, she would have admitted to her self that this was indeed a pretty little spot. Robin drew his horse to a stop and dismounted, then reached up to help Arianna down from his mount, something that she was not happy about and made it known by the glare she gave him.

            “I can mount and dismount a horse just fine with out your help, I’m not some fragile thing that will break with the slightest jostle.” Arianna said smacking Robin’s hands away and attempting to get off the horse with out re injuring her self. This would have gone just fine if the dress Marian lent her hadn’t gotten in the way. As she was halfway off the dress got caught under her foot and caused it to slip from the stirrup and causing her to loose her balance and fall from the saddle. She would have hit the ground had Robin not been there to catch her.

“It seems you are in need of some assistance my lady, that of you wanted to be in my arms again,” Robin said while smirking.

 Before Arianna could reply with something to wipe the smirk off his face Marian broke in, “Alright you two that’s enough. We came here to talk, not fight.

"Robin...” Marian started walking to a spot by the creek and laid out the blanket they brought to sit on. Robin followed her, with Arianna still in his arms.

            “There, now that everyone is settled _you_ ,” he pointed at Arianna, “have some explaining to do. And no running off” he added as an after thought.

 “I wouldn’t have fled if you hadn’t treated me like a criminal! What did you think was going to happen Robin? That I was just going to stand there and let you accuse me and then demand some sort of justice that ends up with me dead, or worse? It’s a good thing the old man and his wife found me when they did and brought me to Marians, all because you couldn’t be a man and deal with the consequences of your actions” Arianna yelled back at him.

            “I don’t know what stories you have heard about me and my men, but we have never hurt a women in the manner that you are implying. My men and I have a code that we stick to, if any of them had ever thought about raping a women I would have seen that they were no longer a part of gang. We steal from the rich to give to the poor, whether that is money, food, clothing or whatever they need. The people of Nottingham need their king back to restore peace, and until he returns it is the job of my men and I to do our best to protect the people. Besides if I had wanted you dead, I would have left you when you fell off your horse, and taken your horse. But I didn’t, I brought you to Marian where I knew you would be looked after.” He countered.

            “Marian, is this true? Did he really bring me to you that day, and that’s how I ended up in your care? Not because someone found me on the side of the road?” Arianna asked confusion written all over her face.

“It’s all true Arianna, I didn’t tell you it was Robin because we weren’t sure you could be trusted, and since you didn’t seem to remember the encounter with Robin it seemed safer to go with a stranger finding you. Robin was extremely worried for your health; he was willing to search all the towns for someone to help you if I thought I couldn’t. I can also vouch for Robin and his men’s characters; they have never harmed someone innocent, or violated women. They are good men, sometimes a little cockier then they should be, and they should bathe more often, but over all they are good men. You can trust them.” Marian stated.

Arianna took a few minuets to digest all this information she had just received. She felt most of her anger towards Robin slipping away, she had been wrong to judge him so harshly she could see that now. She thought about all the things she had read about Robin and all the shows/movies she had seen about him over the years, and it was as Marian had said, neither he nor his men had harmed anyone innocent.

            “It sounds like I own you an apology then Robin. I’m sorry for yelling at you and implying that you were not chivalrous in nature. It seems we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Arianna O’Callaghan and I am not from this time period, I am from the future. I was born in Ireland with me brother, Sean, and we live with me Ma and Da. In my time you are just a work of fiction, a few speculate that you were indeed a real person, although history gave us some facts on where the idea of you might have come from, but I don’t think it’s wise to talk about that. However, not everyone here in your world is fiction, Guy, King Richard and King John according to history were very real indeed! I am not 100% sure how I came to be in your time. I was on me way to Messaline to meet up with some friends for a weekend getaway, when I noticed there was some sort of window that looked into another forest, Pookah and I, approached the window and noticed that the edges seemed to be made from fairy dust as they were sparkling in the sun. We walked through and ended up running into the Sheriff, and the rest ya know.” She explained, not wanting to give out to many details in case she caused the butterfly effect, which she wasn’t sure if she already had or not. Now she just had to wait and see what Robin and Marian thought about her story, would they think she was crazy and send her off to the asylum, or where it was they sent people back in the day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever! It was a total of four pages long, and I kept re-writing parts of it because I wasn't happy. The next chapter is going to be even harder to write!
> 
> Chapter title is a song by Joe Bongiorno
> 
> As always reviews are welcome, and looking for beta reader!
> 
> * Thanks to Kaylla Tuinega (Fanfiction) for helping me with that sentence!
> 
> Check out my wordpress account sn: FFAMasquerade2005


	9. Tattoo Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: As per the usual!

Tattoo: Part 1

            “Aria, you cheated, again!” Djaq complained, as she stood up brushing the dust from her clothes. Aria had been teaching ‘Jaq to use a sword recently so that ‘Jaq could have another way to protect herself when fight the sheriff and his men. After Aria had come to live at Robin’s camp, she felt she needed to do something to repay the debt of Robin saving her. She had been at the camp for over a month and she still hadn’t gone on a raid, or been able to leave camp by herself. Robin had asked that she didn’t wander around on her own, as there were traps around the camp to keep outsiders away, and he didn’t want her getting hurt again. Robin had claimed she hadn’t gone on a raid with them yet because she was still healing, which as much as Aria hated to admit he was right. She hoped that sometime soon she would be able to join in on the raids, she was ready to help Robin out and was itching to fight a real fight, not these mock battles.

Aria chuckled “Aye, of course I cheated! Do ya think the sheriff is going to fight fair lass? I think I’ll quote him ‘A clue, no!’” she replied while a smile.

“Now try again, remember what I told ya, don’t look at the weapon in my hand, look at my face. This is one of the most important things you need to remember in a battle. If you focus too much on the weapon you can become dizzy if they throw out fancy moves. Watching the face should give you an indication of when they are about to strike, there is always a tell in the face, something that gives away what they are about to do. In your case, you bite your lip before charging. Anyways, I think that’s enough for today though, you are improving. Let’s go see what the men are up to shall we?” Aria asked, sliding her sword into its sheath and walking back towards camp.

~/~ 

            “…and you should have seen his face when he realized that his precious bag of gold had been taken out of his hand with out realizing it! I think I’m starting to get pretty good at this pick pocketing thing. His bag was pretty hefty, I think we counted thirty gold coins, and ten copper pieces.” Will finished telling Robin as Aria and ‘Jaq came into camp.

“It sounds like you had a good raid today, and it looks like no one was injured which is always a bonus. When do you go into town again Robin, I was thinking I cold go visit Marian?” Aria asked as she sat down next to him.

            “Well I’m glad you asked because I have some news that should make you very happy, we’ve decided that you should come on the next raid with us. It’s high time you start earning your keep around here…I jest, I jest, ow! There’s no need to abuse your leader” Robin said in mock pain as Aria smacked him on the arm for his last comment.

“I earn my keep everyday dealing with _you_ and _your_ whims.” Aria shot back at him, the group knew this routine well enough to understand it was all in good humor and neither party was serious. “Do you really mean it though? That I can start raiding with you and the men? You’re not making some sick joke are you, because if you are I just might have to truly maim you”.

            “I am not jesting, your wound is healed and I can tell your itching for a real fight, and that’s what you just might get should we cross paths with the sheriffs men or Gisborne. Speaking of Gisborne, we found this today while out and about, it seems you’re officially an outlaw!” Robin said as he passed a wanted posted with Arias picture drawn on it.

 Aria looked at the wanted poster in her hand, she was slightly in awe that she had been enough of a pest to be on a poster. She was also amused at how the drawing looked nothing like her. She folded the paper back up and stuck it in her back pocket, reminding her self to put it with her other things later tonight. She turned her attention back to Robin and the gang.

            “When do we go raiding, and what’s the plan?” Aria asked, eager to hear the details.

~/~

            An arrow knocked the goblet out of Gisbornes hand and spilling its contents onto the ground. Gisborne and Marian looked up to see Robin smirking while leaning over the banister at the top of the staircase.

            “What, did we miss the speeches?” he asked while chuckling. The rest of us Robin’s gang entered the house via different locations, Much and I through the front door with John and Will behind us, D’Jaq and Allen via the ground floor windows.

 “Robin, I don’t remember inviting you” Gisborne growled.

            “Since when does a man need an invitation in his own home? Anyways it doesn’t matter, I would have declined anyways” Robin responded.

Gisborne opened his mouth to speak but before he could Robin continued speaking.

            “Now then ladies and gentleman, if you would be so kind as to remove your jewelry and money and hand them over to my good friend over there, Aria! Then please make your way into the room over there where you will wait until we have left.

 Meanwhile as Gisborne watched his guest’s hand everything over, he came up with a plan to out smart Robin. However Robin, being Robin though, just couldn’t help himself rubbing the fact in Gisborne face that all this wealth was going right back to the people he stole it from originally.

            “Do not worry folks, you will sleep well tonight knowing that your donations have helped the poor of Nottinghamshire, and that by tomorrow morning they will be able to buy provisions thanks to your generous donations” Robin said staring directly at Gisborne.

Aria couldn’t help herself; she snorted and rolled her eyes at the blatant jab at Gisbornes failed attempts at collecting and **keeping** the taxes. Suddenly there was pounding on the door, the signal should unexpected company show up. The gang looked to Robin, waiting for the next order.

            “Master!” Much begged, trying to emphasize the fact that unwanted company was coming, most likely the sheriff.

“Almost done.” Robin replied, a little too calmly, as he walked over to Marian and held up her left hand where Gisbornes engagement ring was.

 Everyone from Robin’s gang began to leave the house to meet up in the woods behind Locksley Manor. Aria shoved the bag of goods into John’s hands, telling him to take it as she was going to stay and help. She wracked her brain of what had happened in this episode and decided that hiding behind a post would work well enough.

            “My Lady, I see you did not give a donation. This ring will do very nicely, the people thank you.” Robin said as he slipped the ring off her finger and put it in his pocket.

“No, please don’t!” Marian begged, trying to make her self sound believable for everyone’s sake.

            “You’ve taken everything else Robin, you can leave that” Gisborne said, more upset that the one thing he had actually put thought and money into was being taken from right under his nose.

“We should do this again, it was entertaining Gisborne.” Robin replied as he started to back away from the couple. That was the last straw for Gisborne, he drew his sword and went after Robin.

            Robin knowing that this would set Gisborne off was one step ahead of him. He dodge Gisbornes downward blow easily and picked up a remaining candelabra to deflect the next blow. Gisborne was caught momentarily giving Robin the upper hand, or so he thought. Gisborne threw his weight downwards and towards Robin, catching him off guard, and causing Robin to abandon the candelabra and retreat a few steps. Gisborne wasted no time and charged Robin giving him no time to recover. That’s when Aria decided to jump in and help a bit; she stuck her foot out just as Gisborne was about to pass her causing him to trip and fall.

Gisborne, confused as to why he was on the ground looked over to where Aria was.   
            “You!” He sneered at her as he pushed himself up off the ground. “I wondered where you had run off to. I see our suspicion about you were correct. That you were indeed in league with Robin all a long.” He said in annoyance.

Aria saw Robin coming up from behind Gisborne and decided to keep him busy until Robin could sneak up on him. Gisborne advanced towards Aria, and as she backed away from him, she replied to his earlier comment. “Ahh Gisborne, as usual you jump to the wrong conclusions. I recently joined Robin’s gang, which I have you to thank for. If you hadn’t taken me prisoner I wouldn’t have met Robin.”

            Robin came from behind Gisborne and with a yell stuck Gisborne to the railing of the staircase with his dagger, immobilizing his sword arm. In the process Gisborne’s sleeve was torn and reveled a funny looking tattoo. Robin’s face went from his typical cocky grin to a snarl in a matter of milliseconds. “You! It was you, and all this time I thought it was the Turks. I will kill you Gisborne mark my words. Why Gisborne, why?” Robin shouted at him.

            “Robin we have to go now, you can deal with Gisborne at another time, it’s not like you don’t know where he lives. LETS GO!” Aria said to Robin as she started to pull him away from Gisborne.

“This isn’t over Gisborne!” Shouted Robin over his shoulder as Aria was pushing him out the door.

            When everyone had reached the meet up spot Will pointed out that D’Jaq wasn’t with them. D’jaq had been left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went back and changed all the "Will's" to "Allan"...I still keep getting this two mixed up when I'm writing, I think it's because while watching the series with captions they don't tell you who's speaking. I finally came up with a way to remember who's who, Will is the "pretty boy", and Allan is the "scruffy one, who betray's Robin".
> 
> I promised you there would be action in the next chapter!
> 
> I want to thank my readers for their support, you guys rock!
> 
> Please remember to check me out on Wordpress under FFAMasquerade2005 for notes on this story.


	10. Tattoo Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this every bloody chapter? I don't own anyone expect Aria and Pooka.

Tattoo Part 2: 

            Gisborne raced after Robin, leaving behind a confused and worried Marian and a smirking sheriff.

“Your parties are always so much more exciting than mine!” the sheriff said to Marian.

 Gisborne soon caught up to Robin not long after the chase had begun. He found Robin standing in front of a tree, appearing deep in thought. His bow was leaning against the tree leaving Robin armed with only his sword, something that was a rarity. Gisborne quickly scouted the surrounding area, looking for signs of a trap, seeing none he dismounted his horse and made his way towards Robin, un-sheathing his sword in the process still convinced this **wasn’t** a trap.

            “If this is what your after, you can have it.” Robin said in a voice full of sorrow, looking at the ring in his hand, before throwing it at Gisborne.

Gisborne looked down at the ground where Marian’s ring now lay. ‘ _This is too easy Robin, what’s the catch here?’_ Gisborne thought to himself.

 “Who else Gisborne?” Robin asked after several moments of silence.

“Who else what?” Gisborne replied.

“You do not travel all the way to the holy land to try and kill the king of England on **your** own, at least you don’t. You’re not that clever” Robin further elaborated.

            “Your surprised the king has enemies. That just goes to show how foolish and naïve you really are Robin. He wants to make peace with the heathens, and there will never be peace with them.” Gisborne paused as if trying to decide what to say next. “I did what had to be done, you of all people should understand that.” Gisborne spat at Robin.

“Necessary for who Gisborne, the sheriff? Was he behind this? Who else?” Robin demanded of Gisborne. Gisborne just smirked at Robin, furthering Robin’s anger.

“I will find out, and when I do, I will see each and every last one of you drawn, quartered, and hung for treason.” Robin threatened Gisborne, trying to draw out any and all information from this failed assassin.

Gisborne just laughed at Robin “Oh, and when will this be?”

Robin, not finding any of this funny continued on with his threat. “When the king returns.”

            “ **If** the King returns, I still win. I win Marian.” Gisborne shot at Robin, knowing it would strike a chord in him and cause him to lash out, letting his anger control his actions instead of using his head. This would give Gisborne his chance of killing off Robin for good.

Neither man moved for several moments, but just stood staring at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Finally, sheathing his sword, Gisborne bent down to pick up Marians ring. That’s when Robin started the fight. He ran up and kicked Gisborne in the stomach, sending him over backwards. Robin quickly unsheathed his sword and held it at Gisbornes throat, ready to slice it open, should he make a wrong move.

 “What are you going to do, cut my other arm?” Gisborne asked in mock fright.

“No, I’m going to kill you, don’t you remember my promise? It’s only been a short amount of time since then Gisborne, if I wasn’t going to kill you I’d suggest you start writing these things down.” Robin said.

 “NO!” Shouted John from behind Robin. Robin had gotten so caught up in Gisborne he had failed to hear Allen, Much, John, Will and Aria coming up from behind him.

“Killing we do not do” John reminded Robin.

“He’s right, at least that’s what you taught us.” Will continued.

“We do not take part in bloodshed, unless absolutely necessary” Much chimed in.

            Robin sighed heavily, his men were right. He removed his sword from Gisbornes neck and stuck it in the ground, getting up and walking away from Gisborne.

“Now Robin wasn’t—“ and before Aria could finish her sentence Robin turned back to Gisborne, who had this look of “I won and you lost” that a 5yr old would give someone during an argument, punched him so hard in the face that it knocked Gisborne out cold.

“ **That** was necessary” Robin said looking directly at Much and Aria, challenging them to say something.

“Well he does have a point,” Aria said to the others who looked like they wanted to argue with Robin.  
  
            D’Jaq sat staring directly into space, ignoring the constant jabs the jailor kept throwing at her trying to illicit some sort of emotion from her. She knew someone would come rescue her, either Robin and his men, or even Marian, she just didn’t know when. D’jaq was a person of many hidden talents, she had learned growing up in a time of war that you had to learn to adapt to your ever changing environment or perish. Some of the things that she had picked up were magnifying glasses, which one could use to start a fire, or use to play pranks on your friends; such as the trick she had played on Much a few weeks ago. She had also studied alchemy and knew the basics; she would have learned more but had been captured by slaver traders.

            Suddenly the sheriff was in front of her cell listening to the jailors ramble of how “he” pointing to Jack, hadn’t budged since “he” was thrown into the cell and how it wasn’t right. The jailor even asked if he could have Jack hung sooner rather than later. The sheriff wasn’t paying the jailor much attention his focus was on the vial that Jack kept clutching in front of him.

“What is he holding that’s around his neck?” The sheriff asked the jailor.

“I don’t know, probably some heathen magic.” The jailor replied.

 The sheriff rolled his eyes, could no one do what they were hired to do? It seemed that everyone needed their hand held in order to get the job done. He was convinced that idiots surrounded him and, that if you wanted something done right, you had to do it your self. The sheriff walked away pulling the jailor with him. “Stay right here until that boy does something, and when he does then come and find me.” The sheriff said.

~/~

 Gisborne slowly regained consciousness, only to find him self gagged and strung from a tree. _‘It could be worse’_ he thought to himself as he looked around at his surroundings. He saw Robin and his men not too far away from him, but he couldn’t hear what they were saying due to the fact his ears were still slightly ringing from Robin’s punch, it looked as if they were arguing about something.

 “D’Jaq is our priority, she’s one of us.” Will said while looking at everyone in camp.

“How long before Gisborne’s men come looking for their master, huh?” Robin asked Will, walking up and gesturing in his face.

“I need to sort this out, and I need to sort this now. This _man_ is a traitor. He tried to kill the king.” Robin shouted in anger, why was no one taking his side?

 Allen spoke up, regret filling his voice, “Look, I’m not being funny but I didn’t see it.”

“Nor did I.” Will said.

            Robin threw his hands up in the air and scoffed turning towards Much, looking for help. Much just looked torn at what to say, he wanted to help his master out, but he couldn’t lie either. He decided that the truth would prevail in the long run, even if Robin didn’t agree, Much knew it was the right thing to do.

“You sent me for help, don’t you remember?” Much said.

            Robin ran his hand over his face in obvious frustration and turned to Aria, thinking at least she would help him.

“Don’t look at me. I wasn’t there for that part of your life.” She reminded him.

“But **_your_** not from here, you what I’m going through, throw me a bone here Arianna.” Robin pleaded with her.

“That’s not fair Robin and you know it. We’ve had this conversation and we agreed you wouldn’t ask me for information. Even if I wanted to I couldn’t reveal anything and you know why!” She threw back in his face, they had agreed, after she had told Robin and Marian she was from the future and knew about them, that neither he or Marian would ever ask her to share facts from the future. It was simply too risky.

            The gang looked at each other in confusion, not having any idea what Robin and Aria were talking about. That had been another thing agreed upon, the rest of the gang would not know where Aria was truly from; it was too risky. The more people who knew her secret the more likely it would be that someone would slip, and if the wrong people were to find out her secret... ~~~~

Robin walked away from the group towards Gisborne.

“What happened to your famous justice, trials, and evidence?” Aria asked him.

“I’m telling you, it was HIM!” Robin yelled, as if yelling would finally make them understand. “He stabbed me in Acre and left me for dead, and then he went for the king.” Robin said while looking into Gisborne’s eyes.

“I thought you said a Saracen stabbed you.” Allan pointed out.

“That was before I realized it was Gisborne.” Robin was drowning here and no one was going to save him. No one believed him. The two people who could verify his story weren’t talking. All the facts that Robin kept pointing out kept being refuted because they came to light after he came back from the holy land.

 “You never mentioned tattoo’s before” Allan said after hearing Robin spout off another random ‘fact’ that Gisborne was a traitor.

Aria felt badly, none of Robin’s men believed him, maybe, just maybe if she mentioned one small piece of supporting evidence Robin wouldn’t hate her, and maybe it would bring this argument to an end. She wrestled with the idea for a few minuets before deciding on a small fact.

“Actually, now that I think about it, Robin did mention a man with a funny looking tattoo the last time he told this story. However, that’s not the point here, the point is that they’ve got Jack.” Aria said to the gang, thinking now was as good as time to change the subject.

 “Does no one here understand what treason is?” Robin asked in disbelief, brushing off Aria’s attempt at changing the subject.

“Robin, we go to get Jack.” John said, starting to walk away from the conversation.

“This is for **England**!” Robin yelled as he turned around and punched Gisborne in the face again.

‘Men! They solve things with violence, no wonder we get no where at times.’ Aria thought as she walked towards Robin, getting a feeling he wasn’t going to stop at just one punch.

Not even two seconds later Robin threw another punch at Gisborne, this time claiming it was “for the king”.

“Robin! Stop! This, this isn’t you.” Much cried as he and Allan tried holding Robin back. John, seeing this was going nowhere fast, hit Robin over the head with his walking stick causing Robin to loose consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Robin does have a temper doesn't he? I feel that writers of Robin Hood BBC had a fun time with this episode, so much drama!  
> So I went back and changed all the "Will's" to "Allan"...I still keep getting this two mixed up when I'm writing, I think it's because while watching the series with captions they don't tell you who's speaking. I finally came up with a way to remember who's who, Will is the "pretty boy", and Allan is the "scruffy one, who betray's Robin".
> 
> Well as always please review! For any and all information regarding this story please visit my wordpress account under FFAMasquerade2005.


	11. Tattoo Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, only Aria and Pooka!!

Tattoo: Part 3

D’Jaq watched as the sheriff inspected the acid she had used to melt the iron hinges away off the cell door. The sheriff asked her if she had made it herself, she didn’t answer him, but just reached for her bottle. The sheriff grabbed her hand and looked at the bottle and looked at her hand again. He muttered something under his breath and pored a few drops onto her arm and watched in fascination as it ate away at her flesh.

The jailor who was not amused by any of this turned toward the sheriff “Shall we hang him _now_?”

“Don’t be stupid, if he can make more of this I might even kiss him.” The sheriff answered smiling and walking away humming a melody of some sort, he had a plan forming and he was certain it would put him in Prince John’s good graces.

~/~

Aria and Much stayed behind to keep an eye on Robin and Gisborne. Not that either party could do anything to each other at this point, seeing as both were tied up.

Much turned towards Aria, wanting to know more about the conversation between her and Robin, “What did you mean earlier when you told Robin ‘We’ve had this conversation and we agreed you wouldn’t ask me for information.’ What are you not telling us?”

Aria sighed Robin had made a fine mess of things now. She’d let him figure out how to clean up this mess when he awoke and came to his senses. “You don’t need to worry about it Much, it’s something between Robin and I at this point. It’s his decision if he wants to explain it or not.” She tried explaining it the best she could with out revealing anything else. Thankfully she was saved from further explanation by a groan coming from behind them, Robin was coming around. Both she and Much turned around to face Robin.

No one spoke for several long moments; they just kept looking at each other. Robin kept looking at his binds and then back at Aria and Much, almost as if he couldn’t believe that he was tied up.

Much, uncomfortable with the silence, finally spoke up “sorry” he said rather sheepishly looking at his master. Robin looked at him in disbelief causing Much to ramble on.

“This is awkward…John said…Little John said to wait until they get back. Yes! That’s what we will do, we will wait for them to come back.” Much finished.

 _‘Gollum much’_ Aria thought to herself and let out a soft snicker that she turned into a cough when both men looked at her.

Robin was getting extremely annoyed at this point in time, how hard was it for people to understand he just wanted to kill Gisborne? Robin knew though he cold probably trick Much into letting him go, but he wasn’t sure that Aria would fall for it.

 “Water?” Much offered breaking the silence once again, not caring for the look his master was gave him.

“Much, untie me. That man is a traitor and the war in the holy land continues because of him. The others wouldn’t understand, how could they? They weren’t there like we were, they don’t understand that sometimes you have to kill one person in order to save thousands.” Robin said to Much, in a tone that was suddenly calm.

 Aria had to give Robin credit; he knew how to play on people’s emotions to get them to do what he wanted.

 “Then you must **make** them **understand** ” Much responded as he looked torn between what he had been told by John, and what he was now being told by his master.

“ **Exactly!** But I can’t do that tied up. I just want to talk to him, please Much?” Robin pleaded.

 _‘Son of a bitch! Much actually fell for it, he’s going to untie him.’_ Aria thought as she watched Much look around as if John would jump out at him from behind a tree at any second. He then looked at Aria almost begging her to say this was the right decision. “Do what you want, I want no part in this. I’m Switzerland.”

Much paused and looked at Robin directly “You promise? Because earlier you were not your self, earlier you were…Alright I’m doing it” he said the last part more to himself than to Robin. Not even waiting for Much to finish untying him, Robin rushed down to where Gisborne was tied and removed the gag with one hand and the other wrapped around Gisborne’s throat.

 “Who else Gisborne?” Robin demanded, tightening his grip on Gisborne’s throat.

“If I don’t talk what will you do?” Gisborne asked, slightly amused by this side of Robin.

Robin, seething in anger replied “I will kill you whether you talk or not, in the end I will kill you.”

Gisborne, growing tired of Hood’s empty threats, decided to point out the flaw in Hood’s plan. “If your going to kill me either way, then why should I talk? Besides, we all know you can’t and won’t follow through with your threats. So why don’t we just end this game now?”

That pushed Robin over the edge, he removed his hand from Gisborne’s throat, turned around and retrived his dagger, marching back to Gisborne. Much and Aria raced over to Robin, Much pushing Robin backwards while Aria stood in front of Gisborne with her sword drawn.

 “Robin, you promised me! This, this isn’t talking” Much tried to reason with master.

“I know, I lied. They are simple men. They have spent years hiding in the forest, they can not understand politics!” Robin shot back.

“What the hell has happened to you? This isn’t you! I haven’t spent years in the forest and I cannot understand this” Much shot right back at Robin, trying to figure out what was going through that thick head of his.

“That, Much, is because you are also simple!”* Robin immediately regretted saying that. He saw the pain in his best friends eyes and watched, with a sickening feeling in his stomach, as Much walked away from him, giving him full access to Gisborne.

 ' _Fuck. I shouldn’t have said that, I don’t even know where that came from’_ Robin thought to himself. “Much, look I’m sorry! I did not mean that.” Robin tried apologizing as he ran after his friend.

“I have never seen you like this, and may I say that I am glad.” Much said, contemplating if Robin’s apology was real.

 Aria relaxed a bit and sheathed her sword; it didn’t look like Robin had any interest in Gisbrone at this point. Aria turned around to see what Gisborne was doing, and she shouldn’t have been surprised by the fact that he wore a triumphant smirk on his face. “Gisborne, gloating doesn’t suit you.” She told him, annoyed that he was acting like a five year old, again.

“What are you going to do about it? You’re just some whore that keeps Robin and his men warm at night.” Gisborne said trying to bait her.

“Why do men always think that just because a women hangs out with men she must be a whore? I’ve honestly never understood that, can you explain it to me Gisborne? No, I didn’t think so; you don’t have the brains to explain anything complex. You know, I almost pity you though. You have no one to love you, no one to hold you close, or to even miss you when you leave.” Aria replied with out missing a beat. This elicited a roar of anger from Gisborne as he struggled to free him self from his bonds, he couldn’t stand a women disrespecting him like that. Ari flashed him a smirk and turned her attention back towards Robin and Much. She watched as Robin said something to Much and then walked away from him, Much’s eyes never leaving his master. 

~/~

Allen, John and Will had made a plan to rescue Jack, this was the first time they had planned a rescue with out Robin. The plan was simple, dress as merchants, gain entrance into the castle, grab Jack and be back home before dinner. What could possibly go wrong?

 The men made it into the dungeon with no problem, but usually going in was the easy part; however, there was no Jack to be found. In fact the entire dungeon was empty, which had to be a first since the sheriff came into power. The men went on in search of their companion, not knowing that the sheriff had taken a special interest in Jack and had moved her into a room where she would make her acid and anything else he demanded. 

~/~

Robin sat staring into the fire doing his best to ignore Much and Aria, both who kept telling him how wrong this was. He knew though, deep inside, that he was wrong for stooping to his adversaries level. But this was different, wasn’t it? He wasn’t torturing innocent people, Gisborne was a traitor and had to pay for his crimes against the crown. Robin wanted, no needed, answers. If this was the only way to obtain them, then _‘so be it’_ he thought, pulling the sword out of the fire.

 He slowly and deliberately made his way over to Gisborne, pushing his way through Aria and Much, who made no attempt to stop him for once.

“The plot against the king, I want names.” Robin said as he held the glowing sword to Gisborne’s face.

“What kind of king deserts his own people to fight someone else’s war in a foreign land?” Gisborne answered Robin’s demand.

“If you are his people, then he was right to desert them!” Robin said as he pushed the sword ever closer to Gisborne’s face. Just as he was about to touch metal to skin Much yelled at him to stop. At this point Robin wished Much would just shut up and/or leave him alone.

 “I will not partake in this—“ Much started to say. Robin couldn’t believe his ears; **finally** Much was going to leave him alone! Robin’s joy however was short lived as Much continued speaking. “You will live to regret this. I know you will!”

Robin, who was fast loosing what little patience he had left, snapped back at Much “This does not concern you, Much”

“You are my friend and master, everything you do concerns me. I have followed you every where and will continue to do so, but not into torture!” Much tried one last time to reason with Robin.

“Then go already, and leave me alone!” Robin flung in Much’s face.

 Aria sensing Much was giving up chimed in “Robin, this has gone on long enough. Put down the sword and walk away while you can.” She said trying to get him to see reason.

“Just go already, the both of you!” Robin shot at them.

 Much looked as if he might cry and walked away from Robin, a broken man. Aria wasn’t going to let Robin throw his life away that easily, but knew reasoning wasn’t going to work with him at this point, so she decided that she would stick close by and only interfere if need be. If she was lucky they would beat the snot out of each other for a little while and be done with it. Aria turned away from the two men and when to sit behind some rocks not far away. As she peered out from behind the rocks she saw Robin free Gisborne and throw his sword away from them.

‘ _Robin isn’t going to let Gisborne go after all that, is he?_ ’ Arian thought. Her question was answered by Robin shouting at Gisborne, “This ends here and now traitor!” raising his fist and taking a fighting stance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Much, I feel Robin tends to take advantage of him a little too often; however, I'm trying to stay true to the characters nature and only changing things when I feel that it's believable. 
> 
> * Ok I laughed really hard at this one, I think it deserves a ROLF. This is not only a play on words, with Much's name, but a historical reference as well. What information we do have on Robin Hood and his men is that Much, wasn't much. His parents are said to have said that he was their son, but he wasn't much. Ok it was much funnier when I first realized it...
> 
> As always check out my wordpress account for cool stuff related to the stories. Pen name: FFAMasquerade2005


	12. Tattoo Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same old, same old disclaimer!

Tattoo Part 4:

The men were becoming frantic now in their search for Jaq, it had taken them much longer than expected causing everyone to be on edge.

“I don’t suppose anyone has given thought on how we get out of here once we actually find Jaq.” Allan said.

The men just glared at him and continued forward in their search for Jaq.

~/~

“Face it, you are loyal to a weak king. This is _not_ England’s fight, but Rome’s.” Gisborne commented to Robin, barley avoiding the punch that was thrown at him.

“Then why have you made it worse? Your attack broke the cease fire that could have been peace.” Robin asked throwing another punch at Gisborne, hitting him directly in the chin causing Gisborne’s lip to split open.

Gisborne brought his sleeve up to this lip to wipe the blood away before continuing this ‘conversation’ with Robin. “There will always be war, there is no such thing as peace.” He finished by ramming his fist into Robin’s stomach.

Robin, trying to catch his breath, spoke in short sentences “I went to war…to recover **our** holy land; however, when I got there I met the Muslims and the Jews. I saw it was **their** holy land too…” Robin finished sharing his point of view with a sweeping gesture.

“What are you Locksley, Lord of the Dance?” Gisborne mocked Robin with a little jig to prove his point.*

Aria listened and watched from her hiding spot. She had to admit, both parties had valid points, well except Gisborne’s Lord of the Dance reference. There would always be war, especially the Middle East, how long had these wars been going on? She knew that the crusades had started around 1095 A.D. and lasted till 1291 A.D., but even in her time of 2016 there was war in “the holy land”.

 Robin and Gisborne both stood up from the ground and stared at each other, neither of them breaking eye contact. Robin broke the silence “You are right Gisborne, there will always be war as long as people like **you** revel in their own ignorant bigotry!” and with that final statement both men lost their minds and started throwing punches at each other. They were soon rolling on the ground, each trying to best the other, just when one would start to gain the upper hand the other would out maneuver his opponent.

~/~

Jack hoped her plan to escape would work. She had been given access to many ingredients, some of which had given her an idea. The sheriff wanted alchemy, well who was she to deny him? Jack finished in about an hour, an hour before the sheriff’s deadline. She had told one of the guards to fetch the sheriff as she had finished doing what he had asked of her.

“Finished already?” The sheriff asked as he walked through the door. Jack didn’t say a word to the sheriff; she just stood looking at him. “A man of few words, eh? I like that, makes my life much easier. Now show me what you got.” The sheriff demanded of Jack. Jack smirked at him and poured a liquid onto the powder in the bowl, all at once it started smoking and filled the room so that you couldn’t see anything.

 Jack took this moment to run out the door past the sheriff and guards. Once out in the hallway she looked at the remaining guards who were staring at her. “Help! We must put out the fire.” She yelled at them causing them to rush to where all the smoke was coming from. _‘Suckers’_ she thought as she continued down the corridor looking for a way out. She heard shouting coming from just up ahead, and just as she was going to turn around and find a different route she heard Allan familiar voice shouting. Jack had known Robin would come for her! She quickly made her way towards her friends and arrived just in time to see them knock out the last of the guards in the room.

 “Jaq” Will shouted, the first to notice her, “are you ok?”

“Am I ok? I should be asking you the same thing. You look like you had your hands full” Jaq replied. “Besides, I can take care of myself. Don’t forget that I’ve had to lookout for my self for quite sometime.”

“I hate to cut the reunion short, but we’ve still got to get out of here.” Allan reminded all of them.

“Right.” John said as he gestured for all to exit the room. The four of them continued down the hall wishing they were already out of the castle.

 “Does anyone have any idea where we are going? Or have a plan?” Jaq asked.

“Well I’ve never been in this part of the castle before” Allan admitted.

_‘Great, we are lost with the sheriff after me and they don’t even have a plan! Robin always has a plan. Where is Robin, I haven’t seen him now that I think about it’_ Jaq thought to herself.

“Where **is** Robin?” Jaq asked the group in general. They all just looked at each other in uncomfortable silence; finally it was Allan who spoke up “Well, he’s not here to make a long story short.”

“He’s…distracted at the moment” Will finished lamely.

“Distracted—“ before Jaq could finish her sentence John growled in frustration and pushed them towards the door he opened.

 They looked around the tiny room, only to realize they were in the privy with no way out. However, Allan was getting creative, he knew the privy lead outside and they really had no other options left. He lifted up the lid causing the awful stench to waft up into the room.

“Well it does lead outdoors.” He said as the other three looked at him like he was mad. “Does anyone have any better ideas?” Allan continued, and before anyone could object John pushed Allan towards the hole shouting, “go, go, go!” After Allan, the others soon followed with Jack being the last one out again. Just as she was about to jump down the hole the sheriff opened the door, and she was captured again.

Will turned his head, glancing at John and Will who were also covered in human filth. “We need Robin,” He voiced, saying what they all knew to be true. 

~/~

The sun was starting to set now and in the forest Robin and Gisborne were still at it. Aria had long ago abandoned her hiding spot and was sitting on a rock watching the two idiots continue to beat the shit out of each other. Thankfully they were both evenly matched that neither one of them had done any serious damage; however, if this kept up much longer she was going to knock their heads together until they saw the light, or became unconscious either way worked for Aria at this point. As she finished musing she looked towards the men to see Gisborne kick Robin in the gut, causing him to fall down the embankment.

Gisborne ran after Robin and when he reached the bottom he picked Robin up getting ready to hit him again, but Robin beat him to it. Aria ran to the top of the hill just to see both men lying on the ground breathing heavily and not moving. Just as she was starting down the hill Gisborne got up on his hands and crawled his way over to Robin.

 “Gisborne No!” Aria shouted, now afraid for Robin’s life; however, Gisborne either didn’t hear her or choose to ignore her.

 Gisborne looked over at Robin in disgust “You thought you’d come home from the holy land covered in glory? Well guess what, no one here cares. They couldn’t even point to it on a map. So what was it all for, eh? Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntingdon, Hero of Acre. Look at you now; you’re just a common outlaw. House and lands lost. Do you honestly think people aren’t laughing at you, that the king wouldn’t laugh at you if he saw you now? Then there is Marian, the women you gave up, lost to me. Do you think I won’t laugh every time we—“ Gisborne’s sentence was cut off as Aria punched him in the jaw.

 “That was a low blow Gisborne, even for you. Go back to the sheriff and leave us **alone**!” Aria shouted at him as she moved in front of Robin, willing to protect him with her life if need be. She had had enough; this was going to end right now if she had any say in it.

 Robin looked up, _‘what was she doing?’_ He thought she had left with Much, _‘she shouldn’t be here, this isn't her fight, this is between Gisborne and I.’_

 “What’s this” Gisborne asked as he got to his feet after Aria’s punch, “you need a women to fight your battles for you now Locksley? You’re more pathetic than I thought!” Gisborne started to laugh, but it quickly turned into a cough that drew blood to his lips.

 “Aria! Get out of here, this isn’t your fight, leave us be.” When she made no move to leave he continued, silently asking for her forgiveness for what he was about to say. “Haven’t you learned already not to get involved? Do you not remember what happened last time?” Robin knew it was a low blow, but he didn’t want her hurt, so he had to push her away.

Before Aria could argue with Robin, Gisborne opened his big mouth and stuck his nose where it didn’t belong. “Yes run along now, whore, I’m sure your master will call for your services later. If I haven’t killed him by then that is.”

 “Gisborne I—“ Aria started only to be cut off by Robin.

“Go now, go now and leave me!” Robin shouted.**

Ari’s face flushed with anger and embarrassment, he wasn’t going to seriously let that comment from Gisborne slide was he? She knew this wasn’t her fight, but she didn’t want to sit there and watch them kill each other. Still she listened to Robin, and stormed off towards the clearing.

“Now, where were we? Oh yes, Marian chose me, she accepted me!” Gisborne said to Robin.

“I’ll tell her you’re a traitor,” Robin answered.

“I’ll deny it” Gisborne countered.

“She is astute” Robin pointed out.

“True, and she has had her doubts about me, but she’s also stood **BY ME** ” Gisborne shot back, “She will believe my denial.”

Robin threw one last punch, using the last of his strength up and incapacitating Gisborne before collapsing on his back, trying to get enough air into his lungs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ok the only thing I really have here is the "Lord Of The Dance" jibe. On my wordpress account I have a link for the video and a link for the lyrics. The reason I wanted to point this part out is because of the biblical reference. The song talks about a "Lord of The Dance" aka Christ, who comes down from heaven and leads everyone in a joyful dance. What Gisborne could be referring to here is that Robin feels the need to play peace maker with everyone, and help everyone get along with each other, the Jews, Muslims, and the Christians. Which if we look at the season as a whole, it focuses on the crusades and how Robin keeps trying to bring peace to the holy land.  
> So with out me writing a full blown essay on this, i'm leaving it at that. Enjoy, and if you want more on the crusades or other historical facts please visit my wordpress account where I dump all my links, and sometimes all my hand written notes.
> 
> **Reference to Phantom of The Opera here.


	13. Tattoo Part 5 (Decode)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same thing, different chapter!  
> I had a BLAST writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy!

Tattoo Part 5:

 Aria was furious! What good was she if she couldn’t help Robin? Why else would she have been brought here to this time period? Aria kicked the tree again, for good measure, before turning round at the sound of hoof beats coming from behind her. She squinted into the sunlight trying to make out who it was. When she was finally able to see who it was her heart leaped for joy, it was Much and with him was Marian! Much, the brilliant man that he was, had gone to get Marian. He knew that if Robin didn’t listen to anyone else he would listen to her.

 “Marian, Much, I’m glad to see you!” Aria said as they reigned in their horses and dismounted.

“Aria, what are you doing here?” Marian asked.

“Well someone had to make sure the two idiots didn’t kill each other. I tried to reason with them, well Robin, but he just won’t listen to anyone. Maybe you can talk some sense into him, if not and they are still standing we can bash their heads in.” Aria explained.

“Where are they now?” Marian asked.

“Last I saw they were down the embankment just before the clearing. Come I’ll show you, but we’d better hurry.” Aria lead the way to where she had last seen Robin and Guy.

The trio was shocked at the sight of the two men. They were covered in dirt and leaves with twigs sticking out of their hair and blood smearing their faces. Their clothes torn in random places, but they were still alive it seemed. Well Robin was alive for now, until Marian got to him, there was no telling what she would do to him at this point, she might very will kill him with her own hands for pulling a stunt like this.

~/~

 After Marian, Aria, and Much made sure Robin was going to stay under his tree in timeout, they went to tie Gisborne to a tree, a good distance away from Robin. Once the trio was satisfied that Gisborne wasn’t going to go anywhere, Marian turned her attention to Robin, deciding now she could go and figure out what had caused him to act so childish. Much and Aria stayed by Gisborne, giving Marian and Robin the privacy they deserved.

 “So you’re a killer now?” Marian asked Robin incredulity.

“When I have to be,” Robin mumbled.

 _‘Honestly he’s acting like a child, what happened?’_ Marian thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. “Grow up Robin, you’re not a child!” She shot back at him.

“Everything is a choice, everything we do. You told me that,” Robin said, as if that explained everything.

 Marian looked at him with an impatient glare, crossing he arms over her chest “What choice?” she asked him.

Robin sighed and tried explaining again. “In the holy land, Saracens came to kill the king, but it wasn’t Saracens, it was **him** ” Robin finished nodding towards Gisborne.

“Rubbish.” She argued his point.

“He stabbed me and left me for dead, and then he went to kill the king.” Robin refuted.

“I don’t believe you.” Marian countered.

“This is really about _you and me_ isn’t it?” Marin accused Robin, uncrossing her arms and gesturing between the two of them.

 Robin just rolled his eyes and scoffed, he wasn’t about to let on that this was indeed about the two of them, well part of it anyways.

“I have proof. His arm, I wounded him, his tattoo.” Robin explained.

“What tattoo?” Marian asked him confusion replacing the anger on her face.

 Why did no one believe him about Gisbornes damn tattoo? Why would he make something like that up? Robin thought.

 “You took his ring Marian” Robin spoke again, this time changing the subject.

“ ** _You_** took his ring” Marian retorted. “Also how could he have been in the holy land? He was here in your house.” She continued, and then paused as she thought of something and turned to look at Gisborne. “He was unwell for many weeks—“

 Robin snorted at this blatant lie. “You actually believe that, Marian? I thought you were smarter than that.” He accused.

 “—No one was allowed to see him.” Marian finished, ignoring Robin’s interruption.

“That’s why I have to kill him.” Robin replied.

“No, even if you are right—“

“—I am right!” Robin spat, interrupting Marian yet again.

“—A trail, the process of law…” Marian trailed off, looking in Robin’s eyes trying to emphasize her point.

“There is no law Marian.” Robin said as he leaned forward towards Marian, crossing his arms over his knees. “Until the king returns, the sheriff and Gisborne are the law. That is why I have to kill him.” How many times was he going to explain that to people in order for them to understand?

 “No. I forbid you.” Marian told him, she knew he would listen to her, she was the only one who could get thru that thick skull of his.

 Robin sighed and leaned back against the tree, “You don’t believe me.” Robin stated, looking hurt.

“I don’t know what to believe. Guy is not a man who would--, surely—“ Marian tried explaining, but she couldn’t finish her sentence, she wasn’t sure what to say. Robin had never lied to her before, but she was simply having a hard time believing all of this right now.

 “Of course, he is to be your husband” Robin spoke softly, flinging the unsavory fact at Marian.

“You know full well I agreed to that under duress. I have to play things this way from the inside for my father, if for nothing else. I do not have the option to just run into the forest when things get tough.” Marian replied. If Robin wanted to play dirty she had no problem with that, she had grown up in the castle and knew how to play this game all to well when the need arose.

 Robin just looked at the piece of rope in his hands, playing with it as he mulled over what Marian said. No one spoke for several minuets, both Marian and Robin trying to digest the facts that had been presented to them. Robin finally spoke with his voice full of sorrow and rejection “Everything is a choice.”

~/~

Much and Aria kept glancing over at Marian and Robin, neither of them feeling the need to speak. Suddenly the rest of the gang came trudging back into camp startling Aria and Much. John kicked a basket that was near him sending Much into a dither spilling the whole story of what had happened while they were gone.

 “Now look, he’s been my master for ten years, what do you expect me to do?” He babbled on.

“Eww, you smell like sewage! What happened, where’s Jaq?” Aria commented.

“It was a trap!” John replied.

“We came out through the privy, she was right behind us.” Will said

 John walked over to where Gisbornes unconscious form was. Blind folded, gagged, and tied to a tree. “Him?” John asked, looking between Much and Aria.

“Alive. It has been somewhat touch and go. Not since the holy land have I seen--, took all my powers to calm him down and, and hers” Much finished nodding towards Marian.

“What am I chopped liver? I tried calming him down as well. Who stayed behind to make sure they didn’t kill each other?” Aria piped in from where she was still sitting.

“But it was **I** who fetched Marian, so you could say it was all my doing.” Much rambled on becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the look John was giving him.

 John simply looked between Aria and Much, and said, “We need him.” And walked towards Robin, the others following him.

John addressed Robin “We’re going to Nottingham.”

Robin looked less than thrilled as he spoke to his men. “I thought you were going. I have unfinished business here” he said, turning to look at Marian.

 “It’s Jaq” Will reminded Robin.

“The sheriff will be expecting a rescue. It is better to wait, to think.” Robin stated.

“That’s a load of bullshit Robin, and you know it! It’s Jaq, she’s one of us. One for all and all for one, I thought that was something you lived by” Aria yelled at Robin. ‘ _Honestly where was his sense of loyalty that he was famous for?_ ’ Aria thought to her self.

 “You’re thinking of just one man. I’m thinking of the king and the whole of England.” Robin raised his voice as he leaned forward to emphasize his point.

 Aria had to restrain her self from going up to Robin and smacking him for his blatant disregard of Jack’s life.

 “Jack isn’t just one man, she’s a women. Do you know what could happen if the sheriff realizes?” Will reminded Robin.

 Marian looked up quickly when Will mentioned that Jack was a woman. “Jaq is a women, the Saracen?” Marian asked in shock.

“Long story” Alan said to Marian, feeling that that story could wait for another time.

 John, pointing to Gisborne said to Robin “He can wait, Jaq can not”

“No.” was Robins answer.

Aria couldn’t hold back anymore, she marched up to Robin and slapped him across the face “No? That’s your answer? You know damn well that if it was Marian in there we wouldn’t even be having this conversation, you’d be acting like an adult instead of a two year old who didn’t get their way at the candy store. So stop feeling sorry for yourself, get up off your arse, and help us get Jaq”

Before anyone could fully comprehend what had just happened Robin stood up and got in Aria’s face “You are on dangerous ground, _woman_.”* He all but snarled at her.

Aria wasn’t going to let him intimated her “What are you going to do, kill me? Will that be before or after Gisborne?”

Marian pushed her way in between the two of them and pushed Robin back so that he was up against the tree. “You! Sit down. I’ve had enough of this behavior; you will **not** touch Aria, or harm her. Do I make my self clear?” She scolded Robin.

The rest of the gang just looked at Aria in awe, she had done something that took guts! Aria was right though, Robin wouldn’t have thought twice if it were Marian.

Will and Allen looked at Robin as they both confessed their feelings for Jack as the main reason they wanted to rescue her. Robin just looked at them like they lost their minds, and Aria was trying not to laugh at the timing of this confession. Marian, John and Much just looked at each other in disbelief, what else was going to come to light today they secretly wondered.

 Marian spoke, breaking the tension “Robin’s right, you need to think. It could be a trap. Look, that is your solution, trade him for her”. She said gesturing towards Gisborne.

“No! I am not letting him get away with this.” Robin said as he pushed him self up off the ground and walked towards Gisborne.  
“Robin…” John warned, and when Robin just gave him un caring glance John knocked him out cold.

~/~

Marian found the sheriff in the dungeons with the jailor, both inside Jaq’s cell; she knew she needed to act quickly if she was going to save Jack. She addressed the sheriff, “My Lord sheriff, I need your help.”

The sheriff looked torn between dealing with Jaq and dealing with Marian. He chose the latter and lead Marian to one of his meting halls; waving at her to continue once he was seated.

 Marian wasted no time. She threw one of the dog tags that Robin and the gang wore towards the sheriff. “They said to give you this. They said you’d understand.”

“This outlaw, did he rob you?” The sheriff asked her.

“No, he was only interested in the exchange, Guy for your prisoner. My husband to be for a Saracen.” Marian tried to lace her voice with concern for her ‘husband to be’.

“How do I know this isn’t a trap?” The sheriff questioned her, not fully believing her story.

“Guy is your lieutenant, your ally, your friend.” Marian couldn’t believe at how well this lie slipped from her tongue.

“A friend?” The sheriff scoffed at the word. “We are talking about the same Guy. I mean, I hardly noticed he was missing.” He chuckled at his own private joke.

“My Lord sheriff, please, they have guy—if they should do anything to, I’d—“ Marian pleaded, adding some fake tears for a dramatic effect.

 The sheriff, becoming increasingly uncomfortable with Marian’s display of emotions, agreed to the prisoner exchange, if only to get away from Marian.

“The outlaws will kill Guy if you harm the Saracen boy. Have you harmed him?” Marian asked franticly.

The sheriff paused for effect, “No.” he answered. “Well don’t just stand there, prepare the boy for travel.” He said to a guard next to him.

~/~

 Robin awoke to his head throbbing. ‘ _Why was he on the ground?’_ it took him a few moments to remember what had happened. He looked over to the tree where Gisborne had been. But Gisborne was gone, as was everyone else, except his baby sitters.

 Much and Aria watched Robin regain consciousness, preparing themselves for a heavy scolding; however, the first thing out of Robin’s mouth was “Where is he?”

Much just looked uncomfortable, and Aria just glared at him still upset with him from earlier.

 Ending the staring contest Much caved and spilled the beans to Robin “They’ve taken him. It was the only way for Jack.”

Robin sat up, “It was not their decision to make. Where have they gone, Much?”

“We’re not going to tell you” Aria told Robin.

Robin simply ignored her and asked Much again “Where?”

“Please, you can’t make me” Much begged his master.

“Much, listen to me. If you are my friend, if you are my true friend, you must do this one thing for me, please.” Robin guilt tripped Much and added some puppy dog eyes for good measure.

 Much couldn’t bear it anymore; the pressure was making him crack. He screamed in frustration, pulling his cap down over his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and stomping his feet. Robin had won, and Much knew it. 

~/~

The Sheriff, his men and Jack were following the mineshaft tunnel to the place where they were to meet to exchange prisoners.

“Robin Hood has gone through a lot of trouble for you, pretty boy. Not one, but two rescue attempts.” The sheriff commented to Jack.

Jaq replied for once “He didn’t come the first time”.

“Oh, feeling unloved?” The sheriff asked with a hard yank on the lead rope that was around Jack’s neck. The sheriff turned around to say something to Jaq, but stopped and looked at her chest, realization spreading across his face, Jaq wasn’t a “he” but a “she”. No wonder Robin had gone through so much trouble to get Jaq back, the sheriff thought giddily to himself.

“Well no wonder they want you back, all those long cold winter nights. But you won’t be going back. You see Hood thinks there are two tunnels that are clear, one in, one out. Clever but not clever enough.” The sheriff reveled to Jack.

 Before she could think of something to say, John and Guy suddenly appeared in front of them. John threw Guy towards the sheriff.

“Where’s Hood?” The sheriff asked, disappointed to not be meeting face to face with him.

“Here.” Robin replied coming up from shadows.

 John turned around shocked that Robin was there. That was seriously the last time him put Much and Aria in charge of babysitting.

“Robin, no!” John addressed Robin.

“I did not agree to this trade John” Robin said turning towards John.

 “Dissent in the ranks?” The sheriff asked Jack. Jack wasn’t listening to the sheriff, she was wondering if she heard Robin correctly. If he hadn’t agreed to the trade did that mean he hadn’t agreed on rescuing her?  
“I did not agree to this trade, as I should have.” Robin said to John again. This just was not his week, would no one throw him a bone? He was trying to say he had been wrong it wasn’t an easy task.

 “Let him go!” Robin demanded of the sheriff.

“It’s alright, Hood, your secrets out.” The sheriff replied in a snarky tone. “Your pet Saracen is a lady.” The sheriff then threw Jack towards Robin and John.

“The great thing is, she gave me this.” He said gesturing to the bottle of acid.  
Robin couldn’t help him self, he was going to wipe that smirk off the sheriffs face.

“Your secrets out too. There is no way Gisborne went to the holy land with out your say so.” Robin said as he watched Gisborne get to his feet in front of the sheriff, he was still gagged and his hands tied in front of him.

Gisborne just looked at Robin as if to say “Your going to bring that up now?”

 The sheriff pretended to be confused. “Holy land Gisborne?”  
Robin would not be swayed, he would see the sheriff wriggle like a worm on a hook.* “I have proof, on his arm, his tattoo. People in the kings guard have heard about that tattoo, and when they return from the holy land, both of you will pay!”

 The sheriff just grabbed Gisborne’s hands, smirked at Robin and said, “What tattoo?” and poured the acid on Gisborne’s tattoo. Gisborne screamed in agony, but even gagged it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

 “No!” Robin cried out as he lunged towards Gisborne and the sheriff, but John caught him and held him back. Once Robin seemed calm enough Jack looked at him and said, “Let’s get out of here!”

 “You’re not going anywhere! Look another tunnel, surprise,” the sheriff gleefully yelled.

“An old shaft, surprise!” quipped Robin as ropes fell down from above them. “Men, let’s go,” Robin said as he and Jack grabbed the rope and were pulled up.

 Meanwhile John took care of the few guards that tried to attack Robin and Jack as they were being pulled up. As they were leaving, Robin just had to get the last word in. “Another time Gisborne” he shouted as if saying good-bye to a dear friend.

 As soon as Jaq and Robin made it to the top safely, they threw the rope back down to John. They then helped the others pull John up from down below.

The sheriff, now left alone with Gisborne and a crew of unconscious men, turned to Gisborne, who was still moaning in pain from the acid burn. “Shut up Gibson, maybe next time you’ll think twice before painting your arm like a girl.”

 

~/~

Once back at camp, and everyone had settled, Robin went to go sit alone and reflect on the recent events that had happened. He felt terrible the way he had acted towards his friends, he still didn’t know what had come over him, as his friends had repeatedly pointed out “That wasn’t him”. It scared him to think what would have happened if his friends hadn’t been so persistent in keeping him from going over the edge. He knew that if he had been left alone he would have killed Gisborne with out a second thought, something inside him had just snapped.

 Robin was drawn from his musings as he felt a presence in front of him. He looked up to see D’Jaq in front of him “Is it true, there would have been peace with out this Gisborne, and yet you gave him up for me?” She asked in a tone barely above a whisper.

 Robin couldn’t look her in the eyes; he just turned his head from her and nodded, not trusting his voice. He was about to get up to go for a walk, as he felt the gang might not be ready to forgive him just yet; however, before he could stand up John came over and put his hand on Robins shoulder, pushing him back down, giving him a nod. It seemed that John at least had forgiven Robin. Much came over with plates of food for everyone, and Will and Allen followed suit to offer their support for their leader. It would take a lot more than what had happened to break up this crew.

 Aria watched from her seat by the fire, it was nice to see that the men had forgiven their leader after everything that had been said and done. It showed her just how great of a leader Robin really was, his men respected him because he wasn’t perfect and didn’t try to be. She sighed to her self, getting up to go feed the horses, she didn’t want to intruded on their moment, after all she was still the new comer to the group. She also wasn’t sure if Robin would even want her to stay with the gang after her disrespectful actions earlier. She wouldn’t blame him one bit if he did ask her to leave; she wasn’t sorry for her actions and wasn’t planning on apologizing.

 Robin watched as Aria got up from her spot by the fire heading in the direction of the horses, he had a feeling she felt like she didn’t belong. It was his fault for pushing her away; he had no right to behave the way he did towards her. He had an idea on how to make it up to her though.

 “Aria! Come over here and join us.” Robin shouted to her, motioning her towards them.

Aria just stood there contemplating on if he really wanted her to come sit with them, or if he was just being polite.

“Come on, we don’t bite, hard” Robin flashed her one of his famous smiles, and she caved.

 When she reached the men Robin scooted over to make room and motioned for her to sit next to him. She sat next to him, still feeling a little awkward; she was now the center of attention, thanks to Robin’s gesture.

Robin playfully bumped her shoulder and smiled at her again, trying to get a smile from her. His plan worked, she gave a small smile, a twinkle replacing some of the sadness in her eyes.

 “Gentleman and Ladies, we have two very important things to celebrate today. The first one is the return of our dear Jack, all in one piece might I add.” Everyone cheered; Allen grabbed Jacks shoulder and gave it a squeeze offering a special smile, showing how glad he was that she was back safe and sound.

 “The second one, we need welcome our newest member of the gang in officially, Aria. She has completed her first mission with flying colors, and has managed to survive Much’s cooking! Welcome to the family Aria, you’re stuck with us now.” Robin finished by holding up the dog tag that everyone who was part of the family wore, and then he slipped it over her head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Movie references! Did anyone catch them?  
> There are *goes back and counts them* ok I count 2, but I swear there were more, but it's late and I've been dealing with these sub chapters for several days, so I might be thinking of the other chapters. If you find them, and can correctly tell me the movie they are from you get bonus points.
> 
> Loads of drama in this chapter for everyone! I had a hard time trying to tie everything together, and I wasn't sure if I was going to have Aria be so forceful with Robin. In the original draft she just basically calls him a big fat stupid head, but not so nicely. I just felt that it wasn't enough, that after everything that they had been though her yelling wasn't going to get through to him. I also know that the chapter could have ended after anyone of those last paragraphs, but again, I just felt that if I did that there would be too many questions left unanswered. *shrugs* take it as you will is I guess what I'm trying to say.
> 
> There are loads of video links and explanations on why I chose the songs I did for this chapter via my wordpress.
> 
> Please as always review and remember to tell a friend if you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> For more information, and behind the scenes stuff you can visit my wordpress account under FFAMasquerade2005.


End file.
